


Сны, которые снились Капитану Америка, пока он спал во льдах

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, M/M, Snow Queen Elements, Werewolves, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычная охота на волков идет по кривой. Баки исчезает. Стив выясняет, что Баки находится у Снежной Королевы. И, конечно, идет выручать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны, которые снились Капитану Америка, пока он спал во льдах

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Отдельно благодарность curious_werewolf за идею и раскурку сюжета, Лейтенант К. - тоже за раскурку сюжета и за то, что заботливо гладил и вел за ручку, когда автор превращался в маленького жалкого броненосца. 
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: логика сна. Есть пасхалки для любителей Orphan Black и True Detective. Идейный кроссовер с Inception. Ретеллинг сказки «Снежная Королева», элементы сказки «Спящая Красавица», идейный кроссовер с Инсепшен.  
> Во всех ошибках, которые есть в тексте, виноват автор. Написан для Skinny Bang 2015: http://caws.diary.ru/   
> Иллюстрации можно увидеть здесь: http://caws.diary.ru/p207117738.htm

Этим летом волки плодятся просто, как лемминги. На календаре значится июль, на градуснике — минус двадцать, теплее, чем обычно в июле; по-прежнему холодные хмурые дни и черные студеные ночи. Обстановка за городом такая же, егеря не упоминают никакого мора среди, например, оленей. То есть, излишков еды у волков нет — так с чего им размножаться? 

Но факт остается фактом: напуганные горожане, божась и крестясь, пересказывают друг другу, что они лично знают человека, который дружит с тем, кто видел самого настоящего волка своими глазами посреди рыночной площади. Одни увеличивают зверя в размерах до лошади. Другие придают ему готический окрас воронова крыла и адский огонь глазищ «как угли, величиной вот с мой кулак, чтоб мне пропасть, если вру». 

На самом деле волки не заходят дальше периметра. Многоваттное напряжение на колючей проволоке отлично сдерживает их. Умные животные предпочитают оставаться подальше от людей: может, в городе и есть доступная мягкотелая добыча, но попробуй сначала пройди полосу отчуждения, которая прекрасно простреливается с вышек, да еще прогрызи дыру в электрическом заборе, не изжарясь при этом. 

Однако, волки мешают курьерам и перевозчикам. Конечно, когда едешь в машине, бояться нечего; но бывают моменты, когда приходится вылезать из теплого салона в холодную ночь и, например, ходить до ветру. Пару мужиков сгрызли прямо на обочине буквально на прошлой неделе, и вот это горожане уже не пересказывают друг другу на теплых кухнях тихими голосами. Во-первых, потому что в курьеры идут бессемейные и бездетные, во-вторых, потому что власти благоразумно приказывают умалчивать о происшествиях. Дабы не волновать людей.

Зато власти приказывают отряду «К» разобраться с проблемой. Решение выглядит простым: взять ружья и перестрелять лишнее зверье. Фактически же это означает: заснеженный лес, черное небо, тяжелые и постоянно запотевающие гогглы ночного видения, давящие на лицо, а еще намерзающая корка на скулах и ресницах, потому что дышишь, мать-перемать, в балаклаву, а без балаклавы холодно, а с ней влага оседает на коже, и, короче, замерзает все до ужаса. Вот и выкручивайся. Это постоянно оружие в руках и молчаливо скользящие тени на периферии — никогда не угадаешь заранее, волк или гребаный браконьер. И вместо машин — лыжи, потому что по лесу особо не поездишь. Или широкие снегоступы, когда снег слишком рыхлый, и лыжи проваливаются. Это занудные проверки ловушек в светлое время суток — ладно, иногда интересные облавы. Это долгие рейды и тяжелые рюкзаки с дневным рационом еды и воды, и боеприпасами, и аптечками. Потому что мало ли что.

— Но кто, если не мы, — серьезно говорит Стив, сидя на лавке у стены. Так серьезно, что уловить легкую иронию над собственным пафосом почти невозможно.  
— Конечно, Кэп, — ухмыляется Баки, набивая рюкзак патронами.   
Иронию в голосе Баки улавливают все — и смеются. 

Закончив с боеприпасами, Баки поднимается и тянется над Стивом, чтобы взять с полки плоские пакеты с водой, похожие на капельницы. Стив отвлекается от сбора винтовки и снизу вверх глядит на Баки, закрывающего ему свет. Тот улыбается сверху, быстро, украдкой, и снова садится на корточки у рюкзака, укладывая воду.

Стив аккуратно ставит ремингтон у стены и обтирает пальцы ветошью — масла немного, но все же ладони запачканы. Баки свой уже проверил, вон стоит рядом с лавкой, тоже красавец рем семисотый, серый, подтянутый и лаконичный. Что, об оружии, как о людях? Ничего удивительного. Стоит пару раз отстреляться от стаи — не волков, людей, — как проникаешься к холодному металлу теплыми чувствами. Это твой самый верный напарник. Это твоя винтовка, таких много, но у тебя такая — одна. 

И Баки такой — тоже один. 

А тот натягивает новую флисовую толстовку и прижмуривается от тактильного наслаждения, когда мягкая ткань касается его тела. Баки втягивает голову в плечи, в сугроб светло-серого капюшона, и до того походит сейчас на довольного кота, что Стив не может удержать улыбку.   
— Мягкая такая, — роняет Баки.  
— Ага, — кивает Стив и крутит запястьем, флис рукава приятно проезжается по коже. — Сам от своей тащусь.  
— Эт точно! Спасибо снабженцам, — доносится от Мориты. Народ согласно гудит.

Баки затем надевает броник, поверх всего этого белую куртку, вжикает молнией и сосредоточенно хлопает по карманам. Разгрузка уже на поясе. 

Коммандос постепенно собираются в центре большой раздевалки, негромко переговариваясь. Стив сворачивает тряпку на полу в рулон и задвигает под лавку, смотрит на часы: четыре часа утра. Это хорошо. По графику. Он закрепляет щит на спине, кивает Баки, и они вместе подходят к остальным.

— Ну что, снеговики, все в сборе? — бросает Дуган, критически оглядывая народ. Коммандо, действительно, похожи на отряд снеговиков в своих объемных белых костюмах и ботинках. Винтовки у всех замотаны хлопчатыми лоскутами. — Гейб, у тебя сажа на лице.  
Негр смотрит укоризненно. Дуган сам же и хохочет своей простецкой шутке.   
— Ладно, — мягко прерывает его Стив, скрещивая руки. — Морита, какие у тебя новости?  
— Мои датчики говорят, что в секторе тридцать два залег на дневку один выводок. Шесть или семь особей, — отвечает Джим.  
— Два часа на машине и еще с час пешочком, — замечает Фэлсворт.  
— Нормально. Рассвет в шесть. Мы подойдем где-то в семь; как раз волки расслабятся и заснут.   
— Это волки или оборотни? — уточняет Стив.  
— Я засек их позавчера. Они, кстати, сначала были в тридцать первом секторе. За эти три дня выводок ни разу не перекидывался. Вот все, что могу сказать, — пожимает плечами Морита.   
— Ну что ж, и на том спасибо, — вздыхает Дуган, с сожалением вертя любимый котелок в руках. На снегу бурая шляпа чересчур выделяется. Хочет он этого или нет, а придется ему надеть белую балаклаву, как и все остальные.

За окошками минивэна мелькают и теряются во тьме заснеженные лапы елей. Деревья растут не очень густо, что одновременно и радует, и напрягает. Так легче увидеть волков, но и самим волкам легче заметить охотников. Свет фар выделяет полузанесенную грунтовку и частично ивняк на обочине. Тени в нем причудливо пляшут. Мерещится всякое. Стив смотрит в окно; там темно, белые ели и кусты смазываются в единое полотно, и кажется, что они не едут, а стоят на месте, и вокруг них — туннель, на стенах которого прогоняют видео-шум. 

Белые помехи вдруг пропадают, лес обрывается, они выезжают на поля, и глазам просторно, горизонт исчезает во тьме, и словно бы в мире осталась только одна дорога, а кроме нее, все слилось в один непроглядный темно-синий, темно-серый, черный космос. Из края в край высоко над землей полыхает северное сияние: гигантские зеленые и синие ленты пляшут молчаливый змеиный танец в бездне ночного неба, и взгляд от них отвести невозможно. Стив мельком оглядывает Коммандо — все до единого прилипают к окошкам. Да, они видели северное сияние многократно, но каждый раз это поражает до глубины души, как впервые. Стив надеется, что Гейб за рулем смотрит все-таки на дорогу.

Поля заканчиваются, снова идет лес; проехав несколько метров, они останавливаются и выгружаются из машины, оставляя рюкзаки в багажнике. Первым делом Коммандо почти синхронно растягивают прорези белых балаклав, облизывают пальцы и выставляют — проверяют ветер. Ветер, хоть и очень тихий, все же дует в их сторону, это хорошо. Оставив машину на обочине, Коммандо выстраиваются цепочкой и углубляются в ельник. Июльский снег — отвратительно рыхлый, ходить по нему то еще удовольствие. Хорошо хоть, благодаря широким снегоступам увязаешь только по щиколотку. Верхушки высоких елей заслоняют северное сияние, видны только кусочки, да к тому же оно начинает бледнеть — скоро рассвет. Но можно различить, куда ступаешь. Стив — впереди цепочки, как «самый вандалоустойчивый», по выражению Дугана. Остальные идут за ним след в след; Кэп старается шагать не так размашисто, чтобы попадали даже коротышки Дернье и Морита.

Коммандо уходят глубоко в лес, и вокруг них царит гробовая тишина, ее прерывает только еле слышное дыхание людей и шорох снега, иногда падающего под собственным весом с веток. Стив чувствует, что балаклава изнутри становится противно влажной — что ж, привычный дискомфорт. 

В наушнике цокает языком Морита. Значит, уже близко. Стив поднимает руку, жестом приказывая остановиться, и оборачивается к Джиму. Тот левой рукой обводит круг в воздухе: пора строить оклад. Небо уже совсем бледно-серое, скоро выйдет солнце; волки должны были вернуться с охоты и залечь на дневку. В правой руке у Мориты — плоский охотничий навигатор, на нем оранжевые точки собрались в кучку среди серой разметки карты. К ним ведут туманные бледно-желтые линии — это тропы, натоптанные волками. 

Сейчас Коммандо стоят между двумя такими "дорогами", расходящимися под углом. Эти звери не любят бегать по целине, тем более, по такому поганому летнему снегу. Вывод — ставить загонщиков именно на тропах. Хороший вариант, что их всего две: четверых из отряда можно поставить, чтобы волки выбегали на них, троих — чтобы загоняли. Стив жестами распределяет людей: Баки, Морита, Фэлсворт и он сам — как самые тихие, в стрелках, а Дуган, Дернье и Гейб — как самые громкие, в загонщиках. 

Трое молча растворяются между деревьями. Стив беззвучно машет руками, указывая, куда кому вставать: получается, по двое на тропу, один на земле, второй — на дереве. Потом он кивает Баки, и они идут влево, аккуратно ступая между сугробами. Они делают буквально несколько шагов, когда в наушник нервно врывается голос Мориты:  
— Стоп. У нас гости.   
— Много? — тихо спрашивает Стив.  
— Семеро. Люди. На девять часов от нас и волков. Дуган и ребята сейчас там.   
— Твою ж снежную мать, — плюет Баки.

Грохот выстрела. Снег падает с еловых лап, эхо разносится вокруг. В зимнем лесу это звучит особенно громко. Оттуда, где выводок, доносится отчаянный звериный рев.  
— Идиоты! — вопль Дугана слышен, наверное, в городе. — Там же волки!  
В уши ударяет второй ружейный выстрел. Правое ухо Стива закладывает — в наушнике вопит Гейб. Его крик тоже разносится по лесу, вместе с треском пулеметов.  
— Гейб ранен в ногу, — докладывает Дернье, его голос еле слышен через звон в ухе, и тут же он вопит сам. Стив трясет головой. 

Надо бежать туда, к ним, но снег перед Стивом как будто взрывается, и из белого вихря вздымаются огромные монстры — выше их на голову, с плечищами и ручищами, с волчьими мордами и отдаленно человеческим телом. 

Все-таки оборотни.

Серые звери с кошмарным рыком несутся прямо на Стива и Коммандо, снег разлетается фонтанами, у монстров жутко длинные лапы, и зубы, и когти, и желтые горящие глаза, и все семеро приближаются со скоростью поезда, сейчас снесет, Коммандо открывают огонь, но шкуру оборотней трудно пробить, и звери обрушиваются на них ураганом, Стив бросает винтовку, хватает щит со спины и мачете с бедра, снег слепит глаза, холодная крошка впиливается в лицо, жалит, самый крупный оборотень машет лапой, и с легкостью разрезает плотную одежду и мышцы, Стиву обжигает бок, он делает выпад мачете в горло, но зверь отскакивает, снова со свистом машет лапами — по-кошачьи, кстати, поперек туловища, а не по-волчьи, — и Стив еле успевает выставлять щит и уворачиваться, в снегоступах особо не попрыгаешь, но желание жить творит чудеса, и Стив скачет мячиком, и — ух ты! — достает бок оборотня, зазубренное мачете оставляет глубокую рваную рану, красное брызгает на снег, зверь вопит, ярость слепит его, он накидывается на Стива, Стив выставляет щит перед собой, зверь вцепляется в него, Стив поворачивает щит, опрокидывая монстра, машет мачете, и лезвие глубоко полосует горло оборотня. Кровь плещет на Стива, и чудовище хлопается наземь. Повезло.

Стив круто оборачивается, и видит, что другой оборотень наседает на Баки, тот тоже работает ножом и вертится, что есть сил, чудом уходя от жутких когтей, и вдруг монстр размахивается и разделывает на ленты плечо Баки, тот кричит от боли и падает под ноги зверю.  
— Баки! 

Стив рвется к другу, но его сшибает на снег третий гигант, на волчьей морде уже чья-то кровь, пасть огромная, из нее капает слюна, несет падалью, Стив отчаянно дергает щит, край врезается в трахею монстра, противный хруст, выплеск крови, Стив сбрасывает тушу с себя, поднимается и делает шаг к Баки — и тут ему в затылок прилетает страшный удар, в глазах вспыхивают искры, и мир погружается во тьму.

***

Сначала перед ним бело и размыто, но когда фокус собирается, Стив понимает, что смотрит в больничный потолок. Опять госпиталь. Что случи... И тут под дых ударяет память: лес, оборотни, Баки.

Стив рывком садится на койке, капельницы выдергиваются из держателей, мониторы пищат. Он обрывает трубки, тянущиеся к рукам, и тут в палату вбегают медсестры и пытаются его удержать. Они кричат, чтобы он успокоился, но Стив барахтается, как медведь под кучей собак. Он не хочет вредить женщинам, но и лежать тут не может. Он как можно мягче отбрасывает медсестру справа от него, но тут женщина слева всаживает иглу в плечо, Стив дергается, но поздно — паралич растекается по мышцам, тело обмякает.

В палату спешно входит худой индус — это врач, его халат развевается белыми крыльями.  
— Кэп, у вас серьезная черепно-мозговая, — говорит доктор, подходя ближе, так, чтобы Стив его видел. — Лежите спокойно, умоляю.  
— Баки? Коммандо? — мямлит Стив, язык еле шевелится из-за парализатора.  
— Они в порядке. Относительном, но все же. Все живы.  
— И рука Баки тоже в порядке?  
Взгляд индуса мечется в сторону.  
— Тоже.  
— Не врите мне, — угрожающе говорит Стив со всей сталью в голосе, на какую сейчас способен. 

Его боятся даже таким, парализованным и перебинтованным; смуглое лицо врача сереет, он сглатывает и отвечает:  
— Мы не знаем, где Барнс.  
— Что значит, не знаете? — Стиву не хватает воздуха.  
— Я думаю, это лучше спросить у полковника Филлипса, — нервно говорит доктор. — Но не сейчас, сейчас вам нужно лежать.  
Стив мощным усилием воли вскидывает себя с койки, давит тошноту, отбрасывает медсестёр и хватает индуса за горло.

— Где сейчас полковник? — хрипит Стив, тело адски жжет и колет от проходящего действия парализатора, голова начинает немилосердно трещать.  
— В штабе у себя, полагаю, — пищит индус. Стив отшвыривает его и, как есть, в больничной робе, шагает в штаб.  
Он топает босиком по заснеженной улице, не обращая внимания ни на погоду, ни на любопытных зевак, за ним бегут медсестры, едет «скорая», к ним присоединяется полицейская машина, из мегафона что-то орут, но Стив не слушает, он сосредоточенно и размашисто идет к штабу. 

***

— Где Баки? — Стив опирается кулаками на темный полированный стол.  
— Мы не знаем, — терпеливо отвечает Филлипс, выдерживая взгляд.  
— Дайте мне команду, я пойду за ним.  
— Вот прямо так? — полковник указывает на живот Стива.   
Стив недоуменно наклоняет голову и видит, что у него на робе расплывается красное пятно. В голове что-то стреляет, в животе вспыхивает острая боль, снова начинает тошнить. Полковник кренится набок, исчезает, вместо него Стив теперь видит ножки стола и блестящие коричневые ботинки. Черные шнурки завязаны в аккуратные бантики. Солнечный свет квадратом падает на паркет, деревяшки отбрасывают блики — и все погружается во тьму.

Больничный потолок — белый и в трещинах. Стив снова пытается подняться, но на сей раз чья-то маленькая рука железно прижимает его плечо к койке. В поле зрения появляется черноволосая женщина с идеальной укладкой и в военной форме. Помада, как всегда, выглядит победным знаменем, а не обычным красным оттенком на губах.  
— Пегги, — улыбается Стив.   
— Здравствуй, Стив, — строго говорит она.  
— Помоги мне подняться.  
— Стив, ты очень слаб. Ты никому не поможешь, если пойдешь сейчас, — твердо говорит Пегги, склоняясь над ним. — Баки исчез трое суток назад. Тебе потребуется всего сутки, чтобы прийти в более-менее рабочее состояние. Потерпи день. Потом я лично выкраду тебя из больницы. Ты все понял?  
— Понял, — говорит Стив. Спорить с этой женщиной бесполезно.  
Пегги мягко улыбается, и ее теплый взгляд, кажется, может растопить снег и заставить зацвести ландыши. Она легко гладит его по щеке.  
— Я позову Коммандо, — тихо говорит Пегги. — Врач запрещает пока приводить к тебе людей, но я постою у двери и прослежу.   
Стив крепко пожимает ее руку, не в силах выразить всю благодарность. Она кивает, так же сильно пожимает в ответ и выходит. 

Первым вваливается, конечно, Дуган. Его правая рука висит на перевязи, но в остальном он выглядит довольно бодро.  
— Кэп! — грохочет рыжий.  
— Заткнись! — шипит Гейб и толкает его в спину. — Хочешь, чтобы дежурная услышала и выгнала нас?  
— Ой, — гудит Дуган. — Все, молчу.

Пока Коммандо подходят к нему, Стив оценивает их состояние: Гейб сильно хромает, у Мориты перевязан живот, Дернье словно повозили лицом по наждачке. Фэлсворт бледен, как смерть, и двигается скованно, хоть и не хромает. Отсутствие Баки болезненно отдается в груди Стива.

Мужчины окружают койку, смотрят радостно, но и тревожно: в порядке ли их капитан. Дуган от полноты чувств хлопает его по ноге — замена стандартного тычка в плечо. Гейб пихает его в бок. Все сердито хмурятся на Дум-Дума. Дуган виновато глядит на Стива. Тот смеется:  
— Все нормально. Я же не в ноги ранен. И вообще, уже почти здоровый.

Коммандо заметно расслабляются.   
— Ну, в голову тебе серьезно заехали, — замечает Морита.  
— И в живот тоже. Еще чуть, и кишки бы наружу, — кивает Фэлсворт.  
— Я везучий, — спокойно отвечает Стив. — Так, и что вы мне расскажете?

Все понимают, о чем он. Коммандо переглядываются. Начинает Дуган.  
— Когда мы оказались где-то на девять часов от волков, Гейба ранило в ногу. Одиночный выстрел, охотничье ружье. Пуля, кстати, стандартная, рем двести двадцать три. Как у тебя, да. Потом попали в руку Дернье. Ну, а потом, что потом, я начал давить огнем, они тоже. Причем разглядеть их так и не удалось. Люди в белых костюмах, таких же, как у нас. Рожи, понятно, тоже замотаны наглухо. Потом эти люди вдруг перестали стрелять и вообще исчезли из виду. Мы не стали догонять их и побежали к вам. Гейб, понятно, остался лежать, а мы с Дернье успели почти к финалу. Эти сволочи вместе с оборотнями насели на вас. Я увидел, как один вмазал прикладом тебе в череп, Кэп, и свалил его одиночным. Один из зверюг месил Баки, Морита еле отбил его. Второй уже разделался с Фэлсвортом, и пошел на нас с Дернье, вон, видишь мою руку и его рожу. Да плюс куча этих ублюдков. Святая Троица, я думал, не выживу. 

— "Еле отбил Баки"? — переспрашивает Стив.  
— Ну да, вначале, — поясняет Морита. — Потом вспыхнуло что-то очень яркое. Чуть не выжгло глаза. Когда мы очнулись, уже ни оборотней, ни неизвестных, ни Баки. Они даже трупов не оставили.  
— И никаких опознавательных знаков? — спрашивает Стив.  
Коммандо качают головами.  
— Нет, ничего.   
— Браконьеры, возможно. Нелегалы, — предполагает Фэлсворт. — Без формы, без каких-то примет.   
— Для браконьеров у них слишком хорошая организация и качественное снаряжение. Включая оружие. Я бы поставил на шестерок какой-нибудь организованной банды.  
— Про оборотней, кстати, — добавляет Морита. — На нас выбежали семь особей. А напали четверо, отвлекая от троих, которые просочились мимо нас. Четверых же мы и убили.   
— Едва сами при этом не померли, — едко роняет Фэлсворт.  
— То есть, нам надо поймать еще троих, — полуутвердительно спрашивает Стив.  
— Да.   
— Они неплохо развлекаются, — замечает Дуган. — Задрали троих егерей. Три человека за трое суток. Плюс лесники обнаруживают трупы волков и разрытые берлоги с медведицами и медвежатами. Бедняги, знаешь, не съедены, а этак понадкусаны.  
— О боже, Дуган, — морщится Гейб.  
— Что?

***

— В итоге мы имеем: троих оборотней на свободе, непонятную банду неизвестно откуда и неясной численности. И минус один член отряда «К», — кисло подытоживает полковник Филлипс. — Вдобавок к проблеме обычных волков.

Такое ощущение, что светлый кабинет полковника съежился в размерах, потому что в него набилась куча народу. Стив и Коммандо занимают почетные сидячие места вокруг овального стола. Еще сидят Пегги и сам полковник — остальным приходится стоять. Холодное июльское солнце сквозь небольшие окна заливает комнату неярким беловатым светом — освещение ровное, в таком идеально писать картины.

— Я бы не торопился вычеркивать Баки, — замечает Стив.  
Полковник смотрит на него, как на досадную мошку.   
— Разумеется, — ворчливо отвечает он. — «Один член отряда «К», возможно, жив, но в любом случае вынесен за скобки», такое выражение тебя устраивает, Человек с Планом?  
— Вполне.  
— Кстати, о планах, Человек с Планом. Есть какие-то планы?  
— Я уверен, что неизвестные в белых костюмах связаны с исчезновением Баки. Если мы найдем сержанта, мы найдем и банду. И оборотней.  
— Дай мне доказательства их связи, и я отправлю тебя пинком под зад к твоему драгоценному Барнсу, — брюзжит Филлипс. — Нет доказательств? В таком случае я отправляю тебя на другую задачу. Мы искали сержанта все три дня. Нашли ноль без палочки. Наши ресурсы ограниченны, мы не можем себе позволить тратить их, когда у нас куча других проблем. Вывод: тема Барнса закрыта. Пока мы не узнаем что-то новое. Открываем следующую: оборотни. Как вы предполагаете убрать их?

***

Оказывается, белый потолок спальни не такой уж однотонный. Стив замечает, что свет от настольной лампы, хоть и падает вниз, но предметы все же отбрасывают тень вверх, на ровную штукатурку, и там какие-то места кажутся темнее, какие-то светлее. В итоге потолок не белый, а желтовато-серый, с неясными очертаниями, похожими на облака. Стив адски хочет спать, но не может — он устал настолько, что не получается заснуть, такое бывает. Часто бывало на войне. Четырехкратно ускоренный обмен не помогает, если у тебя трое суток без сна и без еды. Своеобразное состояние: вроде бы ты здесь и не здесь одновременно, веки тяжелые, но заснуть невозможно, потому что в животе крутит голод, а совсем рядом ходят, например, нацисты. 

И сейчас вместо сна Стив, лежа на жесткой кровати, таращится на потолок, и мысли крутятся, крутятся, крутятся в голове, избавиться от них тоже не получается, и он снова и снова вспоминает: снег в лицо, рев оборотня, судорожная пальба из всего, что есть у отряда, прыжок монстра, треск костей. 

Коммандо порывались пойти со Стивом, но если у него через четыре дня после нападения все зажило, то у ребят ничего подобного. Они же были обычные люди, безо всякой сыворотки. Поэтому Стив взял с собой отряд спецназовцев; раньше этого хватало. А на сей раз — нет. Они не выдержали. Трое оборотней выкосили тридцать человек практически с полпинка. Эволюционируют, что ли? Да что ж это такое.

Стив закидывает руки за голову и думает, что делать. На самом деле ничего не думает. Он слишком устал. Он таращится в потолок и крутит сцену с Баки: могучая серая спина оборотня, страшный рывок огромных когтей, треск одежды, мини-взрыв крови из разодранного плеча, крик друга, монстр отряхивает лапу, волокна мяса летят на снег — мать-перемать, это мясо же из Баки, Стива бьет под дых, Стив рвется к нему, — и снова удар в затылок, снова тьма. Он вспоминает лицо друга, полное страдания. Да Стиву словно самому разодрали руку, настолько остро отозвалась в нем боль Баки. 

Тень падает на порог спальни, кто-то устало шаркает тяжелыми ботинками по деревянному полу и останавливается у проема, опирается всем телом на дверной косяк. В свете ночника гость кажется нечеловечески усталым: черные тени под глазами, сутулые плечи, впадины на щеках под скулами. Щетина и спутанные волосы. Белые мягкие штаны, белые ботинки, шнурки не завязаны, язычки неаккуратно выпадают. А куртки нет. И рубашки нет, и даже майки — только голое до пояса, блестящее тело. Пластины груди, плоский живот. Торс блестит масляно и желто, а закопченные дог-теги кажутся маленькими дырами в грудине. 

И левой руки нет.

Гость стоит, опираясь правой стороной на стену, и его левое плечо кажется чересчур маленьким и костистым, чересчур угловатым — да оно ведь обрублено подчистую. Правая рука кажется слишком тяжелой, она словно тянет вниз. Дисбаланс отзывается в желудке Стива противным чувством падения.  
— Баки?!

Стив подкидывается с кровати, одеяло летит на пол — но на пороге никого нет. Это что же, он заснул, что ли? Но видение Баки было таким явственным. Стив подходит к двери и щупает обои, дерево двери. Нет, они холодные, никто не прикасался к ним. Но Стив чувствует родной запах. Стив ведет рукой в воздухе, словно так сможет наткнуться на невидимого Баки. Ни на что он, конечно, не натыкается.

— Господи, с ума я схожу, что ли.

Стив растирает лицо и дергает себя за волосы пару раз — нет, он не спит. Спальня выходит в кухню, свет в ней выключен, но с улицы внутрь сквозь тюль льется синеватый свет фонаря, и Стив чувствует себя как в покойницкой. То же освещение. Тот же иррациональный и поэтому сильный страх внутри, хоть и по другой причине. Стив видит изнанку мира, и эта изнанка совсем не добра к нему. Черные тени готовятся прыгнуть на него. Он поспешно включает свет, и кухня возвращается к привычному виду. 

Вдруг он слышит металлический стук. Стив резко поворачивается — но в комнате никого нет. Звук идет от батареи под окном. Три быстрых стука, длинное шкрябанье, два стука. Стук, два шкрябанья, как будто железкой по батарее. Пауза. Шкрябанье... да это же морзянка. Стив кидается к столу, хватает бумагу с карандашом и записывает. Начинает он с середины и боится, что код не повторят, но через паузу код звучит снова. Когда последний стук замирает в воздухе, Стив ждет продолжения, но в спальне повисает тишина. Он смотрит на бумагу:

ВИТ ПОБОЛЬШЕ ТЧК БАКИ СТИВ ТЧК ПОДВЕЗИ АЛФА

Стив точно знает, что сообщение начиналось с его имени: выучил эту комбинацию на войне. Поэтому он меняет слова местами, снова корябает карандашом, и теперь послание читается так:

СТИВ ТЧК ПОДВЕЗИ АЛФАВИТ ПОБОЛЬШЕ ТЧК БАКИ

— Что за бред, — шепчет Стив. — Какой, к черту, алфавит? Что значит, побольше?!

На маленьком будильнике рядом с ночником — три часа утра. 

— Баки? — Стив неуверенно обращается к батарее. Та молчит. 

— Я точно схожу с ума, — по спине сыплет мурашками, и Стив панически думает: а как же Коммандо, а как же полковник Филлипс, что они будут без него делать, нет, что они будут делать с ним, вот вопрос, а что, если в его голове что-нибудь рванет, и он начнет убивать людей? Инфернальный ужас леденит позвоночник. Стив чувствует, что начинает падать в холодную бездну, где ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, — ведь в алфавите двадцать шесть букв, зачем Баки побольше, а что, если в алфавите не двадцать шесть букв, а вдруг тридцать, так, подожди: эй, би, си, ди... Стив вслух произносит буквы.

— ...икс, игрек, зет. Двадцать шесть, — подытоживает он. Хоть в чем-то можно быть уверенным, и это парадоксально тормозит панику.

— Если бы батарея начала разговаривать со мной человеческим голосом, то это действительно означало бы, что я сошел с ума, — очень спокойно говорит Стив сам себе. Он отбрасывает первую мысль: батарея вообще-то говорила с ним. Морзянкой. Отбрасывает вторую: болтать с самим собой — тоже повод для беспокойства.

Теперь допустим следующее: возможно, Баки действительно каким-то образом умудрился послать ему сигнал. В таком случае, где он находится? Стук шел от батареи, значит, Баки должен быть в этом здании. Стив мгновенно натягивает штаны и куртку.

«Простите, сэр, я по заданию городской мэрии. Мне поручено провести осмотр. Пустите меня, пожалуйста, в вашу квартиру. Не волнуйтесь, это не обыск, это осмотр. Нет, ничего такого я у вас не нашел. Огромное спасибо за сотрудничество, прошу прощения, что побеспокоил в такой поздний час. Или такой ранний. Неважно, еще раз простите, до свидания, всего вам наилучшего». 

Самое поразительное, что его пускали без возражений. Потирали глаза, явно мысленно крутили пальцем у виска, — но придерживали собак и детей, и включали свет, и впускали в дом.

Самое поразительное, что вообще пришла мысль обыскивать квартиры, стучит себе по лбу Стив. Нет, ты серьезно надеялся найти Баки таким образом? И на основании чего? Серьезно?

— Это розыгрыш. Сволочной дурацкий розыгрыш, — устало произносит он после последней квартиры и возвращается к себе.

Когда Стив закрывает за собой входную дверь, в спальне разливается трель будильника. Шесть утра. Стив сползает по стенке и утыкается лицом в руки. Минуточку так посидеть, пожалуйста, всего минуточку...

***

— Я вижу, прошлой ночью вы развлекались, как могли, — сухо говорит полковник Филлипс. Голова у Стива тяжелая настолько, что он даже не может сгореть со стыда, все эмоции стерлись напрочь. Вместе с дельными мыслями. Он сидит и клюет носом на совещании.

— В то время, как простые люди мирно спали, Человек с Планом от имени городской мэрии обыскивал квартиры в своем доме. Обыскал все до одной. Плюс подвал. Похвальное упорство. Осмелюсь спросить, что же вы искали? Случайно, не оборотня?  
— Нет, сэр, — вяло отвечает Стив. Он смотрит в пол и видит сейчас только свои ботинки, но и так прекрасно знает, что на него уставился весь штаб. Такое ощущение, что сейчас он покроется сотней дырочек от жгучих взглядов.   
— А кого? Неужто Барнса?  
— Как вы догадались, сэр? — безучастно роняет Стив.

Полковник теряет дар речи. Похоже, теряют дар речи все, кто сейчас находится в кабинете.   
— Кхм, — откашливается Пегги. — Не хочешь ли нам сказать что-нибудь? Что заставило тебя действовать таким образом?  
Стив благодарно смотрит на нее — Картер, пожалуй, единственная, кто еще ни разу не усомнился в его умственном состоянии, хотя он давал столько поводов. Она всегда верила в него. Идеальная женщина.

— Ночью мне передали морзянку.  
Стив проглатывает «по батарее, сэр».   
— И что там было? — резко спрашивает Филлипс.  
Стив замалчивает «алфавит побольше, сэр» и вместо этого произносит:  
— Это звучало так: «Стив тчк Баки в твоем доме».  
— И тебе не пришло в голову, что это могло быть розыгрышем?  
— Пришло, сэр, после последней квартиры.  
Полковник закрывает лицо ладонью. Остальные смотрят на Стива очень странно, некоторые кусают губы. Стив глубоко дышит и держит лицо.   
— Так, понятно, — вздыхает Филлипс. — Морита. Ты у нас главный радист, поручаю разобраться с этой ересью.   
— Есть, сэр.

***

«Мы можем следить за секторами с воздуха». «Лучше всего устроить артподготовку, конечно, но кто будет бомбить свой же лес, у нас все-таки мирное время». «А что там с датчиками, Морита». «К сожалению, они только передают тепло, и это тепло не позволяет отличить оборотня заранее, когда он в волчьей форме. В этой форме он волк как волк». «А что с этой бандой, а, копы». «Мы допрашиваем задержанных и ведем усиленную работу с осведомителями, но все криминальные группировки города отказываются брать на себя ответственность за это. Мы не знаем, кто это». «Святые коровы, неделя прошла, и все без толку». «Так, ладно, давайте дальше. С авиацией ясно. С полицией тоже. А что будет делать пехота».

Решают сделать перерыв на обед, и Стив из столовой идет в армейский спортзал, садится на скамью и устало смотрит в зеркальную стену. Сейчас в зале никого нет — все бегают снаружи на плацу. Сюда доносится топот, скрип снега и крики инструктора. Это только подчеркивает тишину и одиночество в зале. Тут вкусно пахнет резиной и тальком. Гантели блестят, выложенные в ряд на стойке у зеркала. Стив бессмысленно смотрит на них, и его веки смыкаются, он впадает в тяжелую дрему.  
И вдруг его подбрасывает на скамье. Снова стук. Уже от гантелей. Три быстрых стука, длинное шкрябанье, два стука. Стук, два шкрябанья. Пауза. 

Стив выхватывает блокнот из кармана белой куртки — хорошо, что захватил с собой, вот как чувствовал, — и записывает за гантелями, пальцы дрожат, карандаш едва не падает из рук.

СТИВ ТЧК ПОДВЕЗИ АЛФАВИТ ПОБОЛЬШЕ ТЧК БАКИ

— Твою ж снежную мать, — выдыхает Стив, и торопливо пишет на бумажке ответное сообщение, потому что он не помнит Морзе наизусть, это вот Морита или Гейб могли бы без подготовки отстучать хоть всю Библию целиком, но на то они и радисты. А Стив не радист. Поэтому он кодирует сначала на бумажке, потом стучит по самой большой гантеле:

БАКИ ТЧК В АЛФАВИТЕ ДВАДЦАТЬ ШЕСТЬ ТЧК КУДА ТЕБЕ БОЛЬШЕ ТЧК СТИВ

Тишина. На плацу рявкают и бухают чем-то тяжелым. Стив падает духом. Наверное, это все-таки розыгрыш. Или он сходит с ума. Стив печально обдумывает, как лучше пойти сдаться психиатру, но тут все мысли про психушку сдувает, потому что он снова слышит стук, и на этот раз звучит всего одно слово.

БАКЛАН

Стив смотрит на бумажку и чувствует, как щеки растягиваются в самой широкой улыбке из всех, что только возможны. Он не может перестать улыбаться. Это Баки. Это точно Баки. Это чудо. Это Баки. Стив отстукивает в ответ так нежно, словно гантеля превратилась в бедро красивой женщины:

МУДИЛА 

Потом спохватывается и стучит:

ГДЕ ТЫ

Ответ приходит быстро:

У СНЕЖНОЙ КОРОЛЕВЫ

— Это, конечно, все проясняет, — ворчит Стив и выбивает:

ГДЕ ЭТО

На сей раз ответа нет. Стив ждет пять, десять минут, но тишина зала нарушается только топотом и бодрым уханьем снаружи.   
— У Снежной Королевы, значит, — бурчит он себе под нос и выуживает телефон из кармана на рукаве.  
— Пегги. Баки подал весточку. Говорит, что у Снежной Королевы.   
— О нет, — вырывается у Картер.  
— Что?

***

— Снежной Королевой зовут главу северной криминальной группировки, — торопливо сообщает Пегги и дышит на ладони. Она забыла перчатки в кабинете полковника. Стив вынимает из кармана свои и протягивает ей. Пегги гордо отказывается и сует руки в карманы дубленки. Коммандо ласково улыбаются, но никак не комментируют.  
— Так вот, — продолжает она. — Влияние этой криминальной организации распространяется по всей Канаде плюс север Штатов. Они разрослись сразу после того, как установилась постоянная зима. В этом ничего удивительного, потому что изначально группировка работала за Полярным Кругом. Понятно, что опыт выживания в постоянном снегу и холоде у них огромный, и конкуренты просто не успели за ними. В основном Север занимается запрещенными технологиями; деньги на исследования они берут из наркотиков и порно-бизнеса.  
— И как их достать? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Дуган.  
— Никто не знает, где именно базы Королевы, — качает головой Пегги. 

Коммандо переглядываются. Они стоят в тесном кругу на улице перед штабом. Холодное и белое июльское солнце сияет на востоке, медленно поднимаясь над крышами домов, снег рассыпает тысячи крошечных искорок, и тени в нем — глубокие и синие. Рядом с Коммандо уборщики расчищают тротуар — за ночь выпало немного, и дворники явно радуются тому, что работы меньше, чем обычно. Попробуй покидай лопатой снег несколько часов. Белые горки рассыпаются комьями и проседают в рыхлой поверхности. Поодаль гарнизонные детишки готовятся к взятию крепости: скатывают комья, ставят стенку и складывают снежки штабелями. Война будет долгой.

Мимо проходят офицеры, мельком оглядывая Коммандо.   
— Ладно, чего стоять мерзнуть, пошли к полковнику. Перерыв скоро кончится, — машет Дуган, тушит окурок о гипс на руке и выбрасывает бычок в урну.

***

Стив волнуется и сжимает кулаки, чтобы не видно было, как дрожат руки. Это не страх, это ощущение перед тем, как пойти в атаку — неважно на что или на кого. Словно холодный ком в желудке покрывается иголками и электризует все тело. Кончики пальцев покалывает.

— И каким образом, интересно, мы будем разбираться с тридцатью тремя несчастьями, потеряв наших лучших оперативников? — раздраженно спрашивает полковник. Стив качает головой.  
— План «Снежный шторм» и без меня выглядит хорошо. Авиация, армия и полиция способны справиться сами. И никто не говорит, что Коммандо идут со мной. Они остаются здесь.  
Дуган вскакивает со стула, но Стив непреклонно продолжает:  
— Ребята. Вы необходимы здесь.   
— Да при чем здесь мы?! Ты чокнулся, в одиночку идти к Королеве?! Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы тебя отпустим?  
— Серьезно, — режет Стив. — Я один справлюсь. А вот Филлипс без вас не справится. Вы первые, кто выжил после прямого контакта с оборотнями. Ваш опыт бесценен. И я не могу потащить вас к Королеве, потому что это слишком опасно.   
— То есть, ты идешь на самоубийство и предлагаешь нам смотреть на это, уютно попивая чай на диванчиках, так? — говорит Дернье и от ярости подпрыгивает на стуле. — Merde! Pour rien au monde!  
— Я достаточно силен, чтобы для меня это не было самоубийством, — возражает Стив. — А для вас это опасно. И посмотрите на себя. У Дугана еще не зажила рука. Гейб хромает. Морите ежедневно меняют бинты на животе. Фэлсворт уже не смахивает на куклу, но все еще слабо походит на человека. И вы хотите в таком состоянии идти со мной неизвестно куда и неизвестно насколько. Разве это разумно?

Коммандо угрюмо молчат — ответить Кэпу нечем, все так и есть.   
— Отряд «К» остается здесь, — припечатывает Филлипс. — Капитан, поручаю вам миссию. Миссия состоит в следующем: найти Королеву и выяснить, как справиться с оборотнями. В идеале вообще убрать верхушку и развалить низы. Как всегда, у вас карт-бланш.  
— Так точно, сэр полковник. Капитан Роджерс миссию принял. Разрешите забронировать водителя на разовую поездку в сектор тридцать два.   
— А, надеешься найти зацепку там, где все началось, — кивает Филлипс. — Что ж. Наши эксперты, конечно, перетрясли весь сектор, вряд ли что тебе удастся найти. Но другого варианта нет. Выполняй.  
— Есть.

***

Водитель — поработать им вызывается Морита, — освобождается к полудню, когда совещание заканчивается, и план «Снежный Шторм» доводят до более-менее приличного вида. Разумеется, в реальности все пойдет вкривь и вкось, но все-таки экспромты вместе с планом получаются чуть лучше, чем без него. По крайней мере, есть от чего отталкиваться. Стиву, кстати, отталкиваться не от чего.

Он почти не слушает деловитый спор в кабинете и листает на планшете все досье, какие может найти на Северную группировку. Место точной дислокации — неизвестно, где-то в Канаде. Чем конкретно занимаются в лабораториях Севера — неясно, но это включает в себя различного рода евгенику и эксперименты над людьми. 

Торговые каналы известны, их целая сеть, и остановить траффик невозможно: вылавливают одну рыбешку, так вместо нее на другой день уже плавает другая, причем в новом месте. Которое еще найти надо. Поэтому от греха подальше известные пути стараются не трогать. Только если перед выборами. Стив морщится. 

И есть лица главных игроков. Стив долго смотрит на портрет Снежной Королевы. Инира Нанук. Это метиска, дочь эскимоса и ирландки. Широкие скулы, черные волосы, широкие брови, но белая, почти мраморная кожа. И страшноватый взгляд огромных, пронзительно светлых глаз, настолько светлых, что радужка кажется почти одного цвета с белками. Тушь у нее потекла, словно она плакала, но во взгляде нет ни следа слез. Наоборот, девушка будто горит опасным таким азартом. Веселым и абсолютно разрушительным огнем.

Портрет — фото из полицейского участка, видимо, ее арестовывали. Стив листает базу: да, есть запись, несколько суток в шестнадцать лет за хулиганское поведение. Пф, какая мелочь. Больше, видимо, не попадалась. Возможно, насмотрелась в обезьяннике и сделала выводы. В таком случае, умная девушка. Уже женщина, если посчитать, сколько лет прошло с тех пор. Других фото нет. Нынешнее местонахождение тоже неизвестно. Инира Нанук училась в такой-то начальной и такой-то средней школе, программу обучения составляла из предметов, относившихся к биологии и химии, в колледж не пошла, исчезла с радаров перед началом последнего года обучения. Все, больше никаких сведений. Ну и где ее искать, спрашивается. 

Стив надеется, что в тридцать втором секторе все же удастся найти хоть какие-то зацепки. За это время снег почти не выпадал, и следы, наверное, еще можно различить. Люди в белых костюмах должны были выехать оттуда на чем-то; хорошо, если на машине, плохо, если на вертолете. Как минимум, трупы оборотней они точно погрузили на транспорт, не тащить же такие туши на себе. Интересно, что все Коммандо остались живы. Видимо, эта банда предпочитает не тратить людские жизни без особой нужды. Это вселяет надежду. 

Стив поднимает голову от планшета, и понимает, что уже трясется в джипе по лесной дороге. Тени, падающие от деревьев, полосуют дорогу зеброй: глубокая синь рябит в глазах вместе с искорками в белом снегу — от солнца высоко в небе. Темная, почти черная зелень елок чередуется с графитовыми стволами голых осин и ясеней. Сквозь путаницу ветвей лучится острыми иголками солнце. В салоне машины тепло, и стекло запотевает изнутри. Стив протирает рукавом окошко со своей стороны.

Морита меланхолично переводит на четвертую передачу, машина ускоряет ход, мотор мощно рычит, и они пулей вылетают на знакомую равнину. Только если ночью поля терялись во мгле, то сейчас в глаза больно ударяет белое сияние с тысячами крошечных радуг от снежинок. Стив берет с торпеды солнечные очки и надевает. Но даже так видно, насколько пронзителен голубой цвет небесного купола высоко-высоко над землей, и физически ощутимо, как свежо там, на улице, под ясным небом и на чистой, без единого пятнышка, равнине. 

Морита молча тормозит на обочине, там же, где и в первый раз. Они спрыгивают с высокой подножки джипа на плотный снег узкой дороги, Джим помогает Стиву забирать вещи: туристский рюкзак литров в семьдесят — на спину, разгрузку — на пояс, ремингтон — на ремень, снегоступы — на ноги, щит — в руку. Морита мрачен и неулыбчив, его совсем не радует, что собирается делать Стив — и делать причем без их помощи.

— Держи маячок всегда включенным, — роняет Джим, машинально потирая заживающий живот.  
— Так точно, сэр главный радист, — усмехается Стив и крепко обнимает Мориту. Джим хлопает его по спине. Они размыкают объятие. Стив стоит на обочине, словно дорога — это пирс, обрывающийся прямо у носков ботинок, а дальше — только море, белое море с елями, торчащими, как мачты мертвых кораблей, навечно уснувших в снегу; и все, что нужно — шагнуть вперед и ухнуть в холодную воду, и пытаться выплыть, не зная, что ждет впереди. Сущая мелочь.

Какая-то пичужка стряхивает немного снега с ветки, снежинки неслышно падают вниз, поблескивая в лучах солнца.

Стив глубоко вдыхает и делает первый шаг, и идет, не оглядываясь. Через несколько минут за его спиной ревет мотор джипа. Он останавливается и слушает, как звук удаляется, растворяется в морозном воздухе, как натягивается и со звоном обрывается последняя связь со знакомой жизнью, с уже привычной зоной комфорта. Лесная тишина. Неизвестность. Стив мрачно улыбается и шагает вперед.

***

Снега, действительно, выпало очень мало, красновато-бурые следы крови на разрытых сугробах лишь чуть припорошило. Стив скидывает тяжелый рюкзак у одной из елок и обходит поляну. Вот тут лежали оборотни; вот здесь были Дуган с компанией, а тут — они с Баки. Стив не боится снова столкнуться с чудищами — все это время звери паслись на южной стороне от города, судя по датчикам Мориты. А с обычными волками он справится. Они и не нападут на него — животные, в отличие от людей, понимают: тебя не трогают, ну так и ты не трогай.

Сначала тут прошлись люди в белых костюмах, потом — полиция и другие эксперты, так что поляна основательно перерыта. Стив терпеливо ищет, сам не зная, что. Может, хоть клочок одежды содранной, хоть лыжню какую. А вот и оно. С поляны ведет колея, усыпанная хвоей и каплями крови. У рядом стоящих елей обломаны нижние ветви. Похоже, оборотней и раненых людей тащили на самодельных волокушах. Стив поспешно идет по примятому снегу и вдруг выходит на скальный обрыв. 

В лицо ударяет ветер. Стив стоит на краю естественной площадки, образованной скальным уступом. Здесь достаточно места, чтобы мог приземлиться вертолет. Стив пересекает ее и смотрит вниз, на угрожающе острые черные камни — а ведь высота внушительная. След потерян.

Когда Стив возвращается на поляну, то оказывается, что его рюкзак успел приобрести компанию. Рюкзак причем чернеет раззявленной пастью, а маленькая фигурка в белом зимнем комбинезоне сидит рядом с ним на корточках и невозмутимо жует салат. Стив подходит ближе. У девушки приятно округлое лицо, широко расставленные миндалевидные глаза и полные губы, похожие на два цветочных лепестка. Лицо красиво обрамлено белым мехом капюшона. Гостья невозмутимо смотрит снизу вверх на Стива и продолжает хрумкать зелеными листьями, словно это не его салат, вообще-то.

— Там еще есть тушенка, — с сарказмом сообщает Стив.  
— Тушенка и у меня есть, — отвечает девушка, голос у нее оказывается потрясающе глубоким и бархатным. — К сожалению, от цинги она не помогает.  
— Мм. Тогда как насчет «спасибо»?  
— Спасибо, — равнодушно бросает она.

На этом разговор затухает. Не найдя, что сказать, Стив завязывает разрытые пакеты обратно и трамбует в рюкзак. Девушка — скорее, молодая женщина, — с легким любопытством наблюдает за ним. Стив обдумывает, кто она такая и какого черта делает на этой поляне. Именно на этой поляне. Случайная ли она гостья? Он не помнит, чтобы видел ее раньше, но город большой, людей много. И она, конечно, могла прийти из другого места; хотя это маловероятно. Хотя бы потому, что в лесу сейчас много волков. У нее должны быть напарники. Стив замечает винтовку на ее плече и пистолет в кобуре на бедре. Рядом лежат короткие и широкие лыжи. Женщина-то не простая. 

— Меня зовут Стив, — пробует он.  
— Наташа, — отвечает она.  
— Ты русская?  
— И что?

Они снова замолкают. Стив украдкой рассматривает женщину. На ее одежде нет никаких опознавательных знаков. Она, впрочем, разглядывает его вполне откровенно — и этот немигающий взгляд спокойных зеленых глаз несколько пугает. Наташа очень уверена в себе, это видно сразу. 

Тем временем солнце уже катится к западу. Небо начинает темнеть, становится холоднее. Стиву не очень хочется возиться с палаткой, поэтому он обращается к женщине:

— Ладно. Может, подскажешь, где тут можно заночевать?  
— У меня.  
— Можно? Я заплачу.  
— Можно. А чем?  
— Ну... деньгами.  
— Деньги мне не нужны.   
— А что тогда?  
— Пошли, узнаешь.

В голову приходят детские сказочки про лесных ведьм и взрослые байки про откуп натурой. Да еще и этот чертов грудной голос женщины, сам по себе полный секса. Наташа слегка растягивает уголки рта, явно замечая смущение Стива. Она легко поднимается, нацепляет лыжи на ботинки и скользит прочь. Стив поспешно надевает рюкзак и топает за ней. Он кажется себе отвратительно неуклюжим слоном с этим громоздким снаряжением и на больших снегоступах. Наташа исчезает из виду очень быстро. Хорошо хоть, остается след — по нему Стив и идет сквозь ельник. Лучше бы он взял такие лыжи, как у Наташи. Хотя нет. Не с его весом и не по этому рыхлому снегу.

Когда солнце уже мажет золотом верхушки деревьев, а на другой стороне неба проявляется бледный серп луны, Стив выходит к небольшой охотничьей избушке. Лыжня обрывается у расчищенного крыльца, должно быть, Наташа там. В окошке сквозь занавески виден тусклый огонек свечки, из трубы идет белый дымок. 

Стив топает снегоступами перед дверью, тянет тяжелую створку на себя и входит в белых клубах морозного воздуха. Солнечные очки тут же покрываются паром, ничего не видно. Он быстро закрывает за собой и роняет рюкзак у стены, снимает очки, вешает куртку на гвоздь, вбитый в бревно. В избушке сумрачно и жарко, свет идет только от печки и свечи на столе. Пахнет деревом и смолой.

Наташа ставит на стол дымящиеся миски. На ней только темное и плотное термо-белье. И полурасшнурованные высокие ботинки. И еще у нее, оказывается, длинные волосы, убранные в хвост. Очень красивый цвет, насыщенный рыже-каштановый. Она критически смотрит на Стива.

— Брюки со свитером тоже стягивай. Упаришься. 

Разумно. Стив стягивает одежду, складывая ее на лавку, и остается в таком же термо-белье, только светло-серого цвета. Наташа уже сидит за столом и с аппетитом ест тушенку с макаронами. Желудок Стива прыгает навстречу еде, но натыкается на грудину и печально бурчит. Нет трагичней истории на свете, чем песнь о разлуке живота с обедом. Стив одним шагом оказывается у стола — и вот, наконец-то, горячая и даже вкусная еда попадает в изрядно подтянутый от голода желудок. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, отваливаясь от пустой миски.  
— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Наташа, экономно подбирая кусочком хлеба подливу. 

За окном совсем стемнело. Начинается снегопад, и Наташа чему-то довольно кивает. Она говорит:  
— Будь добр, поставь чайник. Вон у двери ведро, снег там уже должен был растаять. И само ведро тоже на печку. Посуду потом мыть.  
Стив наливает чистую воду из ведра в железный чайник на лавке, затем ставит обе емкости на цилиндрическую печку посреди избушки. Сквозь щели между дверцей и стенками видны оранжевые языки пламени. Они отбрасывают теплые отблески в комнату, тени пляшут в углах. Он садится обратно за стол.

Наташа довольно потягивается, и взгляд Стива непроизвольно примагничивается к аппетитной груди. Термо-белье, хоть и плотное, но на самом деле ничего не скрывает. Стив краснеет и смотрит в свою миску.

— Ты что-то искал на той поляне, правильно? — внезапно спрашивает Наташа.  
— Правильно.  
Наташа с намеком поднимает брови: дескать, колись давай.  
Стив раздумывает недолго. Если она друг, то хорошо. Если враг — ну что ж, всегда приятно иметь людей, про которых точно знаешь, что они враги, а не гадаешь, например, какие у них там в голове интриги крутятся.

— Я ищу Снежную Королеву.  
— Вот так вот, саму Снежную, ни больше, ни меньше, — интонации Наташи сейчас удивительно похожи на интонации Филлипса. Стив словно дома оказался.  
— Именно.  
— И что ты от нее хочешь?  
— Вернуть друга.  
— Очередной сбежавший от жены к прекрасной сказке, — кивает Наташа.  
— Нет. Это другое. И что значит «очередной»?  
Наташа поднимает брови.  
— «Другое»? Гм. Ну, к Снежной многие уходят за деньгами и за славой. Все-таки влиятельные люди. Некоторые глупцы плюс к этому надеются завоевать ее.  
— Вот как. Ладно, — Стив молчит, глядя на отблески от огня в печке. — Я так понял, что ты можешь подсказать, как добраться до Королевы. Ты говоришь, как человек знающий.  
— В какой-то степени, возможно.   
— Можешь ли ты провести меня к ней?  
— Могу, но не хочу.  
— Ты от нее сбежала? — догадывается Стив.

Наташа неопределенно качает головой. Ну, точно сбежала. Естественно, ей совсем не улыбается возвращаться в осиное гнездо. Она и выбралась, наверное, еле-еле. Люди, подобные Северу, просто так не отпускают. 

Снег за окном становится сильней, большие хлопья прилипают на стекло. Интересно, долго ли придется откапывать дверь завтра утром.

— Предлагаю сделку, — говорит Стив. — Ты проводишь меня к Снежной, а я при возвращении гарантирую защиту в нашем городе.  
— Ты уверен, что вернешься? — скептически хмыкает Наташа.  
— Я обязан вернуться.  
Наташа задумывается. Стив ждет ответа, но получает не совсем то, что ожидал.  
— Помой посуду, пожалуйста. Я пока дров подброшу на ночь.

***

Тихо скрипят половицы, мимо печки в темноте бродит перекошенный силуэт со слишком острым левым плечом, Стив пытается окликнуть его: «Баки?» — но ничего не получается, из горла вырывается только невнятное мычание, а силуэт все ходит и ходит, останавливается, смотрит на Стива и вздыхает в каком-то тягостном ожидании, потом снова скрипит досками, отблески пламени падают на него и превращают в клубок неясных, неровных теней, скрадывая контуры, как отличный камуфляж. Стив тянется и все никак не дотягивается, и не может проснуться.

***

Стив просыпается от холода, и от того, что рассветное солнце светит прямо ему в глаза. Голова тяжелая, он совсем не выспался и не хочет подниматься. Он поворачивается на бок и замечает Наташу — она сидит по-турецки на своей кровати и не мигая смотрит на него. Сон тут же сдувает. Стив старается дышать ровно и следит сквозь ресницы за женщиной. Наташа не ведется.

— Доброе утро, Стив, — бархатно говорит она. Ее темно-рыжие волосы полыхают огнем в солнечном свете, квадратами падающим из окна в комнату. Печка совсем потухла.  
— Доброе, — хрипит он.  
— Нам нужен транспорт.

Стив смотрит на нее одним глазом. «Нам» звучит весьма воодушевляюще.

— Какие предложения?  
— У егерей есть сноумобили.  
— Я не занимаюсь воровством.  
— Проблема в том, Стив, что у Снежной Королевы везде есть глаза и уши, — терпеливо поясняет Наташа. — Думаешь, она не в курсе, что ты покинул город и подался искать ее? И откуда ты знаешь, что егеря — не ее люди?  
— Если так, то неважно, украдем мы или одолжим в открытую. И так, и так она будет знать.  
— В случае, если мы одолжим «в закрытую», есть шанс, что егеря подумают на браконьеров. Кроме того, мы не пойдем к ним на базу. Мы пойдем в запасники.

А ведь Наташа неплохо знает местность, думает Стив.  
Она быстро взламывает замок в старый ангар — то, что это ангар, Стив понимает только, спустившись по лодочному трапу внутрь. Снаружи его округлые контуры походили больше на занесенную доверху маленькую тепличку.   
Сквозь толстый слой снега и прозрачную крышу внутрь попадает пасмурный рассеянный свет. Еле видно, но, проморгавшись, Стив различает в сумерках ровные ряды сундуков, стоек с винтовками, каких-то бочек и прочих припасов. В углу у выхода стоит пяток сноумобилей, накрытых брезентом. Тут сухо, пахнет пылью и холодом.

— И как запасник еще не вынесли весь целиком? — озвучивает Стив.   
— На самом деле уже начинают, — замечает Наташа. — Глянь, кое-где пыли меньше, чем в остальном помещении. Я бы поставила на самих егерей, раз замок до сих пор не взломан. Ладно. Бери мобиль и кати к выходу. Я пока посмотрю топливо.  
— Надо будет связаться с лесной службой и подсказать, чтоб обратили внимание.  
— Когда вернешься от Королевы, — напоминает Наташа, уходя вглубь ангара, — тогда пожалуйста. 

Стив откидывает брезент, сгружает свой тяжелый рюкзак в большой багажник, берется за ручки сноумобиля и тянет тяжелую машину. Наташа тем временем, оставив свой рюкзак на полу у трапа, курсирует челноком, принося белые плескучие канистры. Подведя к выходу второй мобиль, Стив подхватывает одну и наливает топливо в баки, затем кладет Наташин рюкзак в багажник. Еще найтует веревками по паре канистр.   
Рыжая тянет двери. Егеря или кто-то еще отделили верхнюю треть створок, так что их можно открывать даже, если ангар занесен снегом почти доверху.

Теперь за ручки мобиля берется Наташа, а Стив упирается в зад машины и толкает по трапу вперед. Общими усилиями они вытягивают их наружу, в яркий солнечный свет. Выпрямляясь, Стив ожидает наставленные дула автоматов и настороженных егерей, но вокруг только блеск снега и лесная тишина. 

Наташа закрывает двери. Так же молча они заводят машины, надевают шлемы и уезжают. Ехать, конечно, не в пример приятнее, чем идти, пусть даже и с маленькой скоростью посреди деревьев. Мобиль весело переваливается на сугробах, снег раскидывается от лыж фонтанчиками; вскоре они выезжают на узкую колею. Сноумобиль Наташи радостно уносится вперед. Стив, хмыкнув, тоже давит на газ. 

Солнце мелькает в кронах деревьев, иногда Стив замечает недалеко от дороги оленей — те удивленно провожают их взглядами. Корпус под ногами приятно дрожит и гудит от мощного мотора. Хороший день.

***

Стив делает подкладку под костер из небольших полешек. Потом ставит на них шалашиком сухие веточки и чиркает спичкой. Клочок бумажки вспыхивает, огонек перекидывается на бересту. Та содрана с поваленного дерева, и сравнительно сухая, поэтому дымит не сильно. Постепенно шалашик занимается весь. Стив подкладывает еще полешек, уже потолще.

Наташа тем временем кладет в котелок нечищеную картошку, вытряхивает из банки тушенку, сыплет к ним соль и травки. Выглядит подозрительно. Даже по-ведьмински, учитывая рыжие волосы и зеленые глаза Наташи. Так и мерещится, что котелок сейчас вспыхнет зеленым пламенем.  
— Безусловно, я отравлю тебя, только не сейчас, — язвит она, замечая взгляд Стива. — Мне не улыбается тащить такого слона по лесу. Тем более сейчас, ночью.  
Стив хмыкает и втыкает рядом с костерком пару веток с развилками. Он замечает, что Наташа постоянно посматривает по сторонам.

Они с аппетитом едят тушенку с картошкой в мундире. Стив различает розмарин, базилик, остальное не узнает.   
— Я и в городе так вкусно не ел, — хвалит он.   
— Хорошо, что взял зелени, — комментирует в ответ Наташа, сидя спиной к костру, а значит, спиной к Стиву. Похоже, доверяет ему. От нее доносится хруст салата.

Стив пожимает плечами. Когда все время зима и мало солнца, приходится питаться разнообразно и правильно. Цинга и авитаминоз — это невесело. Хотя овощи из оранжерей сильно уступают по вкусу тем, что были в его детстве. Что ж, иногда не время выделываться.

Потом он понимает, что она его не видит, и произносит вслух:  
— Не за что. Слушай, почему ты сидишь спиной к костру?  
— В случае чего моим глазам не придется привыкать к темноте.

Интересная мысль. Стив поднимается, придерживая поджопник из пенки, и садится спиной к костру. Сначала перед глазами мелькают оранжевые пятна от пламени, и он ничего не может различить, но постепенно зрение возвращается, и он видит детали. Да, Наташа права. Возможно, опасаться некого, но он все еще не знает о той банде, что утащила Баки. Они могут бродить где-то рядом. К тому же, никуда не делись волки. Да те же оборотни могут в любой момент выскочить на них. Имеет смысл быть настороже.

Стив доедает свою порцию и моет миску снегом. Потом ставит белую палатку-черепашку, пока Наташа следит за лесом. Место в палатке только на одного.

— Сначала дежурю я, — говорит он. Наташа согласно кивает и закидывает в палатку свой спальный мешок. Но не спешит залезать, а возвращается на свое место — спиной к костру, лицом к лесу.

— Я вижу, что ты хочешь поговорить, — поясняет она.  
Разговаривать спинами друг к другу довольно странно, но Стив давит желание пересесть к ней лицом и начинает:  
— Я хотел узнать, конкретно как ты собираешься идти?  
— Неконкретно. Базы Снежной разбросаны по всей Канаде. Наш путь зависит от того, где она сейчас. Или где сейчас твой друг. И насколько его обнулили.  
— А где он сейчас может быть?  
— Он может быть, например, в Оттаве, если его поставили заниматься порно-траффиком. Или в Мартин Ривер, если его отправили работать с лабораториями наркоты. Или в Виннипеге, если определят в генные лаборатории. Или в Пегизе, это городок неподалеку от Виннипега, тоже генетика, но более секретная. А еще есть лаборатории, занимающиеся протезами, искусственным интеллектом, евгеникой, клонированием, психологическими экспериментами, биологическим оружием. И так далее, и так далее.  
— Что значит, обнулили?  
— Всем новым сотрудникам, даже добровольным, делают сильную физическую и психологическую перегрузку. Включаются защитные механизмы подсознания. Итог очень походит на потерю памяти. Плюс ставят ментальные блоки. Нейропрограммирование. 

С еловой ветки поблизости бесшумно падает снег. Стив следит за красивыми серебряными пылинками, кружащимися в воздухе. За спиной потрескивает костер. 

— Баки не сам ушел. Я полагаю, его увезли насильно.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — доносится голос Наташи.  
— Тридцать второй сектор... — он медлит над формулировками. — Мы с Баки работаем в одном отряде. Среди прочего мы охотимся на волков и оборотней. В тот день мы пошли на облаву. Думали, что волки, оказалось, что оборотни. И еще какая-то неизвестная банда, довольно хорошо организованная. Один из оборотней напал на Баки, он... — Стив морщится от воспоминаний. — Серьезно ранил его в руку. Баки упал, я к нему, но тут меня ударили по голове, и я отключился. Мои товарищи говорят, что они тоже не знают, куда делся Баки, потому что бандиты подорвали световую бомбу, ослепили их. Потом отряд очнулся, а никого уже не было, ни этих, ни моего друга. Сам я проснулся уже в больнице, через три дня после облавы.  
— А, то есть, ты не знаешь точно, сам ли ушел твой друг или его забрали силой, — уточняет Наташа. — Не знаешь, что Баки, возможно, где-то в лесу и скрывается от всех, включая вас. Возможно, даже замерз до смерти. Или он жив и у тех бандитов. Или он все-таки у Снежной Королевы. Вообще все неизвестно, так?  
— Нет, я точно знаю, что он у Снежной Королевы.  
— Откуда?  
— Он... сам мне сказал. Гм, нашел способ связаться.  
— Ах, вот как. В таком случае, возможны два варианта: или он там не по своей воле и зовет тебя на помощь. Или он там добровольно и зовет тебя в ловушку.  
— Он там не по своей воле, — хмурится Стив. — Я его знаю.

За спиной долго молчат, потом грустно говорят:  
— Поверь моему опыту. Даже самые близкие люди способны удивить.  
Стив насупленно смотрит в ночную темень. Белые лапы елей похожи на привидения. Нет, не может быть. Только не Баки.  
— Чтобы узнать это, я должен найти его, — наконец говорит он.  
— Что ж. Дело за малым: выяснить, где его искать.  
— И где мы будем выяснять?  
— В Шарбот Лейк. Завтра доедем.  
— У тебя там связи?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. За спиной слышится шорох, затем скрип снега под ботинками. Стив оглядывается и видит, что Наташа залезает в палатку. Она не закрывает за собой молнию, и Стив краем глаза ловит, как рыжая роняет рядом с собой пенку, на которой сидела, снимает ботинки и залезает в спальный мешок. Наташа засыпает быстро. Стив остается дежурить.

Северное сияние полыхает зелеными лентами на небе. Где-то вдалеке ухает филин. В какой-то момент во тьме между деревьями маячит обнаженный до пояса человек со слишком острым левым плечом. Стив подскакивает и бежит туда, вернее, пытается бежать, увязая по колено в снегу, — но там ничего нет, никаких следов. Взмокнув и обругав себя, что не догадался надеть снегоступы, Стив возвращается к костру, подкидывает дров и садится уже лицом к огню, чтобы ботинки и штаны высохли. Сохнут они медленно. В языках пламени чудится лицо Баки, друг пытается что-то сказать, но Стив ни черта не разбирает.

Чтобы не заснуть, Стив подбирает одно из полешек и начинает вырезать буквы. Баки же попросил алфавит побольше. 

 

***

Он просыпается, накрытый душным теплым одеялом, выпрастывается из-под него, тут же замерзает, но не натягивает обратно — так быстрее проснется. Видит потолок и стены, обшитые вагонкой; вагонка вся пятнистая, сучки образуют причудливый узор, похожий на созвездия. Стив машинально находит Большую Медведицу над собой. Пахнет деревом и свежестью. Утреннее солнце заливает комнату золотом. На стене висит портрет королевы в аккуратной рамочке. Значит, Канада не приснилась. 

В комнате больше никого нет. Стив вскакивает и энергично разминается. Он раздет, и прохлада в комнате бодрит, но зарядка быстро согревает. На пятом кругу отжиманий замечает, что Наташа, опираясь на дверной косяк, с легкой улыбкой наблюдает за ним. Она в новом термокостюме, в руках у нее дымящаяся чашка. Черт, он же в одних трусах! Стив поспешно поднимается и натягивает штаны, висящие на стуле. Они тоже новые — старые у них, не слушая возражений, отобрали стирать.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается она.  
— Доброе.

Стив видит в окно, что дом стоит на берегу заснеженного озера. По льду катаются на сноумобилях, периодически уходя в дрифт и разбрасывая белые фонтаны. Это семья, пара взрослых и двое детей. Яркие оранжевые жилеты и такого же цвета мобили сильно выделяются на бесцветной плоскости — хотя нет, какой там бесцветной. Под солнцем снег искрится тысячами радужных блесток.

— Хозяева не против нас? Мы им не мешаем? — еще раз уточняет он.  
— Не против, не против.  
— Что мы будем сегодня делать?  
— Нам нужно встретиться кое с кем и выяснить, куда именно могли определить твоего Баки.  
— Не моего.  
— Угу, — кивает Наташа, и Стив не может понять: у нее что, сарказм в голосе?  
— Я слышу сарказм?  
— Нет, что ты, — отвечает Наташа без тени улыбки, и Стив подозрительно смотрит на нее. Она невинно поднимает брови.  
— Ты знаешь, где этот «кое-кто»? — сдается Стив.  
— Нет. Он сам подойдет. Обещал в полдень.

Стив смотрит на часы, висящие рядом с портретом королевы: восемь утра. 

И они ждут. После обильного завтрака Стив садится на диван с книжкой, вытянутой наугад из шкафа, это оказывается муторным детективом, читать его невозможно, и через страниц пять уже понятно, что дело не в детективе, а в том состоянии, когда не до книжек. Где, черт возьми, Баки? Что с ним? Почему в видениях он постоянно появляется без левой руки? Может, что-то и впрямь стряслось? И жив ли он вообще? 

Наташа сидит в кресле, уютно подобрав ноги под себя, и смотрит телевизор. На том волнующем моменте, когда ведущий пускается в спекуляции по давным-давно уже избитой теме «Почему зима так долго и почему так холодно?» — Стив не выдерживает и откладывает книжку.

— Наташ, может, чем помочь хозяевам?  
— Можешь дрова нарубить, — отзывается она. — Дровяник во дворе от входа налево.

Стив одевается, берет топор, стоящий в сенях, и выходит наружу. Мороз тут же щиплет за нос. Он вдыхает холодный воздух полной грудью, надевает солнечные очки и идет по расчищенному двору мимо теплиц с помидорами и перцами. Снег мирно хрустит под ногами. Посреди всей этой белизны приятно смотреть на яркие пятна зеленого цвета. Дровяник обнаруживается за ними, рядом — площадка с уже заготовленными чурбаками. Первый чурбак разваливается на полешки, и Стив с головой уходит в привычную работу.

Он отрывается только, когда скрипит калитка, и во двор проходит какой-то плюгавый мужичок в коричневой аляске и камуфляжных штанах. Издалека не видно, кто это, но Стив знает, что не хозяева. Они все еще развлекаются на замерзшем озере. В кармане гудит телефон; он врубает топор в чурбан и слушает голос Наташи: «Заходи в дом». Стив щурится на соседские домишки, такие же двухэтажные и с острыми крышами. На улице не видно ничего подозрительного.

Мужичок как-то совсем не внушает доверия: слишком хитрое лицо, слишком бегающий взгляд. Он и Наташа сидят на кухне; Стив встает у порога на всякий случай — чтобы гостю сложнее было убегать. Мало ли что. Мужичок нервно оглядывается.

— Давайте побыстрее, — говорит он. Наташа вопросительно смотрит на Стива.  
— Мужчина лет тридцати, темные волосы, короткая стрижка, среднее телосложение. Серьезная рана на левой руке.  
— Рана от чего? — спрашивает мужик, искоса глядя на него.  
— Оборотень.  
— Ох, елки-моталки!.. Это прямо в лабу.  
— Какую? — терпеливо спрашивает Наташа.  
— Смотря, что хотят сделать с ним. Если биопротезы, то ближе всего будет Норт-Бей. Если просто обследовать на заражение ликантропией, то повезут в Тимминс. А если из него решат что-нибудь сделать, то еще дальше на север...  
— В каком смысле «что-нибудь сделать»? — тихо спрашивает Стив. Мужик заметно пугается.  
— Только не бей меня!  
— Никто не собирается тебя бить, — сухо замечает Наташа. — Так, давай поподробнее...

Стив вздрагивает от жестяного стука в кухне: такое ощущение, что посуда в шкафчиках взбесилась и начала исполнять рождественский концерт. Потом кастрюли успокаиваются, остаются только две, позвонче и поглуше. Они гудят морзянкой. Он спешно хватает ручку и корябает на блокноте-магните, прикрепленном к холодильнику.

ОПАСНОСТЬ

— Что-то не то, — Стив врывается в разговор. Наташа и мужик смотрят недоуменно.

— Вы ничего не слышали?

Наташа поднимает брови. У Стива екает сердце: он что, и впрямь с ума сходит? Но в этот момент окно кухни разлетается вдребезги, стеклянная крошка — в стороны, какие-то люди в белых костюмах накидываются на них, мужик вопит, Наташа взлетает, как балерина, Стив заезжает кулаками одному в лицо, другому поддых, но нападающих оказывается больше, — мигом Стива с Наташей скручивают и сажают у стены. Мужика они просто пристреливают. Труп падает на пол. Застывшие глаза таращатся в потолок.

Стив смотрит, как лужа крови растекается на полированных досках. Мелькает дурацкое сочувствие к хозяевам — они явно столько сил вложили в дом, тут все такое ухоженное и чистое, а теперь им придется тратиться на дорогой ремонт. 

Один из оперативников поднимает табуретку и садится перед ними. Это рослый брюнет, лицо у него рубленое, с тяжелым взглядом черных глаз. Остальные рассыпаются по дому сыгранной командой: двое у окна, двое у дверей, Стив слышит грохот ботинок по лестнице на второй этаж. 

— Чисто. Чисто, — доносится в кухню.

Брюнет минуту сверлит взглядом Стива, затем переводит глаза на Наташу. Та невозмутимо поднимает брови.

— Здравствуй, Наташа, — роняет мужчина. — А мы тебя обыскались.  
— Здравствуй, Брок.  
— Тебе не кажется, что несколько нелогично пинать осиное гнездо, убегать и затем возвращаться?  
— Не кажется.  
— Женщины, — хмыкает Брок. — Ты в курсе, что Снежная приказала убить тебя?  
Наташа скептически поднимает бровь.  
— И что, ты не пожалуешься своему лучшему другу на нехорошую бяку? Не хочешь рассказать, зачем подставила того же лучшего друга? Не? Молчишь? А я так тебе верил, — издевательски говорит Брок. — Так, понимаешь ли, доверял. Мы даже курить ходили вместе. Это ли не доказательство истинной дружбы? И на кого ты меня променяла, на этого красавчика с обложек? Позорище.

Наташа нечитаемо смотрит на Брока. Стив осторожно пробует наручники на разрыв — звенья ощутимо подаются. Он пинает табуретку, Брок грохается на пол, Наташа подскакивает и от души заезжает ногой ему в нос, затем прыгает к двоим у окна, и дальше пара секунд черно-рыжего вихря, из которого мужчины осадком выпадают на пол. Вихрь несется дальше, а Стив добавляет Броку щитом по скуле. Тот отрубается, и через минуту Наташа снова появляется на пороге кухни и говорит этак по-светски:  
— Стив, одевайся и поехали. Мы опаздываем.  
— Нет, Наташа, давай сначала ты мне расскажешь, какого черта делала в тридцать втором секторе, кого ты подставила, и каких еще неприятностей стоит ожидать от тебя.

Наташа вздыхает, проходит в комнату и шуршит там по шкафам.   
— Стив. Поехали, — говорит она оттуда. — Я тебе по дороге расскажу.  
— А ничего, что ты в чужом доме роешься, как в своем?  
— Хозяева уже мертвы. Я увидела из окна на втором этаже. Давай, не тормози.

Стив находит в кухонном ящике бечевку и крепко связывает руки Брока, — тот пока не собирается очухиваться, — затем пробегается по второму этажу. Оперативники лежат вповалку, тоже явно надолго отключенные. В окно видны неподвижные оранжевые пятна на замерзшем озере. Он спускается в комнату, и тут же ловит такие же оранжевые теплые штаны и куртку от Наташи.

Они поспешно цапают свои рюкзаки и пару автоматов с пола, садятся на сноумобили и едут по широкой улице, разбрасывая лыжами фонтанчики снега на поворотах.

***

— Я работала бодигардом у Снежной. Я узнала слишком много. Меня решили обнулить. А я решила сбежать. Я пришла к вам. Рассказала про оборотней. Полковник Филлипс сказал, что одной меня недостаточно, нужны еще доказательства, желательно в виде данных из какой-либо базы Севера. Он предложил мне вернуться и направил на ту поляну. Он сказал, что я могу надеяться на тебя.  
— Какого черта он мне-то ничего не сказал?  
— Он тоже знает, что у Снежной везде есть уши.  
— И ты предлагаешь поверить тебе на слово?  
— А больше ничего тебе не остается, — жестко говорит Наташа, глубже закутываясь в свою оранжевую куртку.

Стив хмурится, грея в ладонях кофейный стаканчик. На руках у него все еще болтаются браслеты от наручников. Они сидят в придорожной забегаловке какого-то городишки на берегу Оттавы. Уже темнеет. Они забились в закуток, где их сложно увидеть сразу. Народу почти нет, немногие дальнобойщики сидят в первом зале, ближе к входу, а здесь только Стив и Наташа. 

— Дай-ка сюда, — не выдерживает Наташа и жестом показывает, чтобы Стив протянул руки к ней. Она вынимает зубочистку из держателя на столике, и через пару секунд браслеты уже стукают о столешницу.   
— Спасибо, — говорит он, потирая запястья.  
Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Вы с Броком действительно дружили?   
— Нет, — Наташа устало потирает лоб. — Мы с Броком вместе работали. Еще вопросы?  
— Нам потребуется снова искать того, кто в курсе про Баки.  
— Не потребуется. Открой карты на планшете. Ага, отлично. Смотри, Баки забрали в этом районе. Если его очень сильно ранили, значит, имеет смысл везти на ближайшую базу, стабилизировать состояние и дальше уже работать смотря по обстоятельствам. Скорее всего, обстоятельства будут называться «ликантропия». Ближайшая хорошая больница находится в Норт-Бей.  
— То есть, нам можно было и не искать того мужика?  
— Нам нужно было. Он мог подсказать точное место.  
— Ладно. До Норт-Бея ехать где-то два часа, сейчас у нас шесть вечера, — Стив решительно ставит пустой стаканчик на стол. — Больница в городе или на какой-то отдельно охраняемой базе?  
— В городе.  
— Конкретно с кем ты там хочешь встретиться?  
— С хирургом, который работает на Снежную. Обычный доктор на содержании Севера.  
— И он тоже наведет на нас боевиков?  
— Она. Если мы будем достаточно быстры, то успеем уйти.  
— Она будет в больнице в восемь вечера?  
— А вот этого я уже не знаю. Она может быть на смене, а может, дома.

На столике лежат две маленькие подставки под пиво. На одной — буква А, на другой — И. Стив решительно засовывает их в карман. Эти буквы он уже вырезал, но гласные — самые распространенные, Баки может понадобиться. Наташа смотрит как-то странно, но молчит.

***  
Региональная больница находится прямо у Транс-Канадского хайвея. С дороги заметны огромные купола теплиц в прогалинах между бежевыми блоками. На карте планшета видно, что рядом с больницей стоит университетский городок. Через дорогу — большое замерзшее озеро. Стив оценивает удобство расположения. 

Стив и Наташа паркуют сноумобили. Затем он подхватывает ее на руки и почти бегом несет до приемного покоя. На посту светло и тепло, снаружи начинает полыхать северное сияние, и сине-зеленые отливы через прозрачные двери холла волнами играют на кафельном полу. Стив словно по воде идет.

Бледная Наташа морщится, левая рука у нее висит плетью.   
— В каком кабинете дежурный хирург? — спрашивает он пожилую медсестру.  
— Направо по коридору, десятый, — говорит она и умиленно смотрит на красивую «пару». Наташа кусает губы.

Стив бежит, куда сказано. Он бережно усаживает Наташу на стул — та мучительно стонет от боли, на лбу у нее выступили капли пота, — и стучится в дверь.   
— Заходите.

Хирург оказывается приятной темноволосой женщиной. Лицо у нее твердое, подбородок чуть великоват, но это совсем не портит вид. У нее хорошо уложенное каре и большие карие глаза. «Тара Ноулз», читает Стив на бейдже и вопросительно смотрит на Наташу. Та слегка кивает. Да, это тот самый доктор.

— Снимайте куртку, — командует Тара, подходя ближе, Наташа слушается и раздевается. Левая рука вдруг отлично работает. Сняв куртку, Наташа крепко хватает Тару за локоть.  
— Пожалуйста, не делайте глупостей. Мы с вами обе работаем на Снежную, — говорит она. — Нам нужно только узнать пару деталей.  
— Я вас знаю, Романофф, — сухо говорит Тара. — Вы уже не работаете на Снежную. Следовательно, говорить не о чем. И незачем ставить мне синяки, девушка. Разожмите хватку.  
— Я советую серьезно подумать, прежде чем отказаться сотрудничать с нами, — не отпускает ее Наташа.  
— Вы крыса, Романофф. С крысами не разговаривают.  
Женщины щурятся друг на друга, и Стиву кажется, что они сейчас сцепятся, как две кошки. На всякий случай он подбирается, готовясь их разнимать. Но Наташа выдыхает и говорит:  
— Вас когда-нибудь обнуляли?  
— Что?  
— Вам когда-нибудь стирали?.. не память. Скорее, эмоции. Вы прекрасно знаете, что эмоции — это чистая химия. Во время процедуры обнуления вас физически и психически настолько сильно перегружают, что вы после этого просто больше не можете ничего чувствовать. У вас наступает тяжелый эмоциональный ступор. Полное выгорание. Тара, вы, как доктор, в курсе, что это такое. Обнуление намного сильнее выгорания. Вы функционируете, потому что память и навыки у вас остаются. Но эмоций больше нет. У вас внутри только пустота. Теперь представьте, что вас обнулили. 

Наташа делает паузу и смотрит на Тару в упор. Затем продолжает:  
— У вас полное безразличие к Джексу и своим детям. Совсем. Вы как бы смутно помните первые поцелуи, секс, свадьбу, ссоры и примирения, как бы помните рождение ребенка. Но это вам абсолютно безразлично, это не вызывает отклика. Вы их дегуманизируете. Ваши любимые становятся для вас непереносимо тяжелой нагрузкой, ваша психика включает защитные механизмы. Ваши близкие и родные совсем вам не дороги, и вы скоро их забываете. Плюс еще потому, что их удаляют с ваших глаз долой, и перед вами ставят новые задачи с новыми впечатлениями, заставляя работать через силу, через депрессию и через «не могу». И вы работаете. Потому что другого выхода нет.

Она снова замолкает. Но как только Тара открывает рот, рыжая перебивает ее:  
— Соответственно, вы никогда не будете защищать свою семью, потому что они вам чужие. Понимаете, вы не то, что не сможете, а не захотите защищать мужа и детей. Процедура обнуления фактически потеря памяти. И вы даже не можете осознать, что именно потеряли, у вас внутри одна сплошная пустота. Представьте это как следует.  
Стив видит, как округляются глаза Тары, как смертельно она бледнеет.  
— Теперь вы понимаете причину моего так называемого предательства. И поймите, насколько важно сейчас для Стива найти друга.

На этом Наташа отпускает Тару, и та с ужасом смотрит на Стива у двери.  
— Беру свои слова насчет крыс назад. Простите, Наташа.  
— Прощаю.  
— Как вы... откуда вы знаете Джекса?  
— Из-за должности, на которой я работала. Я знаю очень многих.  
— Ладно. Конкретно что вам нужно знать? — Тара заметно заставляет себя собраться, но руки у нее начинают дрожать.

Стив спрашивает:  
— Поступал ли к вам в последние дни серьезно раненный мужчина? Волосы темные, короткая стрижка, вес примерно в девяносто килограмм, выглядит на лет тридцать. Ямочка на подбородке. Тяжелая рана на левой руке, практически в ленты.  
— Да, был такой, — на последней фразе лицо Тары проясняется, она явно вспоминает пациента. — Рана, как от медведя. Сильная кровопотеря, сепсис начал переходить на плечо...  
— Вы знаете про оборотней, Тара, — обрывает ее Наташа. — Это не от медведя, и это не сепсис.

Тара секунду думает, затем кивает, решив, видимо, что умалчивать глупо.  
— Да, начальная стадия ликантропии. Нам сказали, что полное обращение пока нежелательно, но что с ним делать, тоже неясно. Мы остановили кровопотерю и купировали процесс.  
— То есть, усыпили и засунули в холодильник, — поясняет Наташа Стиву. — Он лежит здесь?  
— Нет, его увезли в лабораторию, где работают с ликантропами.  
— Вам известно, в какую именно? Их несколько.  
— Я знаю, что они поехали по одиннадцатому шоссе.  
— Значит, на север, — думает вслух Наташа. — И значит, в Тимминс. Тара, огромное вам спасибо.  
— Если вам грозило подобное... — Тара не договаривает.  
— Да, — тихо говорит Наташа. — Знаете, что? Когда мы уйдем, позвоните Джексу. Просто так. Послушайте его голос.

Когда Стив закрывает дверь за собой, он слышит щелчок телефона-раскладушки. 

***

Номер мотеля на берегу озера в Норт-Бей обшит вагонкой и устлан домоткаными половиками. У стенки стоит печка-камин, а кровати застелены клетчатыми пледами. Хоть сейчас ставь в глянцевый номер о канадских хижинах. Наташа сворачивается в клубочек на одной из кроватей и листает книжку. Стив, доедая пиццу, смотрит на нее и думает: до чего она умеет уютно устраиваться. Как кошка. Как рыжая кошка с острющими когтями. Как кошка, чей нечитаемый взгляд заставляет нервно вздрагивать и лишний раз проверять, нет ли под рукой чего-нибудь для самозащиты на всякий случай. Наташа словно слышит его мысли и поднимает глаза от книжки. 

— Я и не задумывался всерьез, что значит для меня Баки, пока ты не рассказала про обнуление, — говорит Стив, нарушая тишину. — Я представил все это, и... В общем... Спасибо. Я многое понял.  
— Пожалуйста, — Наташа понимает, что на этом Стив не закончил и выжидающе смотрит.  
— Кхм... Может, ты хочешь что-нибудь изменить в своей ситуации? Я мог бы помочь тебе и, ээээ, тому, кого тебе грозило потерять, — неловко говорит он, стесняясь предлагать помощь настолько независимой женщине. Потому что это все-таки немного унизительно, когда считают, что сам ты не справишься. Она, вероятно, сейчас ему гордо откажет и будет права. Но он продолжает: — Да, особых связей не имею, я не Снежная Королева, но все-таки меня более-менее ценят дома...

— Нет, — мягко улыбается Наташа, и Стив понимает, что это первая ее настоящая улыбка за все время, что они знакомы. Он кивает, соглашаясь. Ну да, какого еще ответа он ждал. Но Наташа, в свою очередь, на этом тоже не заканчивает.   
— Что касается того, кого мне грозило потерять, ты уже ничем не поможешь, — ее голос звучит надтреснуто, и Стива больно цепляет то, что он слышит за ее словами: незаживающую рану от того, что тебя не помнят, от разлуки, от потери важного человека, от осколков разбитых надежд на «хоть немного взаимности и совместного счастья в этой полной заднице, ну пожалуйста». Какое-то время Наташа молчит, словно пережидая подступающие рыдания. Стив видит, как она сцепляет зубы. Наташа глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Он молчит, не зная, что делать, не кидаться же ее обнимать и отпаивать чаем. Иногда это не помогает. 

— Но в части помощи мне дело обстоит иначе, — продолжает она через минуту. — Как ты помнишь, именно в этом заключалась наша сделка. Я буду очень благодарна, если ты поможешь мне не сдохнуть в нежных руках Снежной Королевы.  
— Договорились, — серьезно кивает Стив. Потом одевается и выходит из номера прогуляться до круглосуточного магазина. 

Под лучами северного сияния городок кажется порталом в иной мир. Все окрашивается в сине-зеленый цвет: домики с двускатными крышами, снег, замерзшее озеро. На улице — никого. Полная тишина. Стиву чудится, что он идет по дну огромного омута, потому что плавные волны сияния похожи на солнечные блики, если смотреть на них с глубины. Стив застывает, задирает голову и сколько-то времени бездумно смотрит на потрясающую красоту в небе. 

Он не знает, галлюцинации ли это или просто мозг отзывается на его постоянную тревогу о друге, но только на черном куполе зеленые лучи рисуют лицо Баки. Он что-то беззвучно говорит, но Стив не может понять, что именно. Потом словно камеру отводят назад, план становится мельче, и волны рисуют человеческий силуэт — с острым левым плечом. Небесный Баки тянется к нему. Стив медленно поднимает руку, зеркаля жест, касаясь пальцами пальцев друга, и стоит так, пока сияние не размывается, пока силуэт не превращается в обычные переливы цвета.

Когда окончательно промерзший Стив возвращается в номер, Наташа уже спит.

***

Они выезжают рано утром, где-то в пять, что ли. Стив не может точно сказать, потому что еще спит на ходу, вернее, спит и едет — одна часть Стива рулит сноумобилем, другая тягостно дремлет. Поэтому он не фиксирует то, что проносится мимо него, он только старается следить, чтобы не въехать в рыхлый кювет, из которого фиг выберешься. Хорошо еще, что это одиннадцатое шоссе — из федеральных, дорога ровная, укатанная и без резких поворотов. И кроме них, в такую рань на дороге никого нет.

Наташа, как всегда, впереди, она знает, куда ехать, и похоже, выспалась куда лучше Стива. Пока они едут, начинает светлеть. Уже в шесть, когда они въезжают в Теми-как-его-там, солнце поднимается над мерзлым горизонтом. На душе как-то легчает при его виде; Стив не знает, как бы он жил за Полярным Кругом, где ночь по шесть месяцев. Тут-то хоть летом в шесть утра уже светло. Он чувствует, что потихоньку просыпается.

Впрочем, солнце быстро скрывается за тучами, и пасмурный день ложится ватным одеялом на городок у озера — да, очередной городок у очередного озера, в Канаде, похоже, других просто нет, либо ты живешь у реки, либо у озера. За сотню километров мобиль съедает все 20 литров топлива, а в принайтованной канистре булькает на самом донце. Так что Стив с Наташей высматривают, где заправка. 

Хайвей идет вдоль озера, отделяя Теми-как-его-там от рыбацкого городка. Строго говоря, это уже не совсем рыбацкий городок. Это скопище разномастных, но одинаково корявых хижин из подручного материала, которые стоят прямо на льду. И там живут не только рыбаки, а просто бедняки, у которых нет возможности купить квартиру в хорошем кирпичном доме, зато есть пила с молотком да пара умелых рук. 

Стив видит такие трущобы из дешевой пластико-фанеры с закопченными трубами буржуек почти на каждом озере, и это всегда напоминает ему о том, как быстро люди забывают прошлое и умело приспосабливаются к настоящему. Раньше на смену зиме приходило лето, лед таял, поэтому рыбаки всегда строили хижины на больших санках или на колесных прицепах, чтобы можно было увезти при необходимости. Теперь же, когда прошло — сколько? Тридцать? Сорок лет сплошной зимы? — теперь многие ставят сарайки прямо на толстый лед, ленясь делать санки, плюс надстраивая вторые и третьи этажи. Ведь озеро же никогда не тает. Чего бояться? Лета еще дождаться надо.

Наташа сворачивает с хайвея на заправку. Стив следует за ней, они притормаживают. Наташа уходит платить за топливо, а Стив вставляет пистолеты в баки, отвязывает канистры и следит за трущобами напротив. Здесь хайвей подходит почти вплотную к озеру, и хаотический лабиринт домишек налезает на берег, не умещаясь на льду и подступая к дороге. Хижины натыканы как попало, между их крышами протянуты мостики да веревки, на которых надежными шторами висит мерзлое белье, и в этом бардаке легче легкого спрятать хоть полк солдат. А кто знает, насколько оголодали местные, чтобы решиться напасть толпой на пару легкодоступных путешественников? Поэтому Стив напряжен и мысленно торопит Наташу.

Наконец Наташа бегом возвращается к нему, она тоже явно нервничает.

В тот же момент, как они садятся на мобили, из-за хижин тараканьим потоком высыпаются люди очень бомжового вида и бегут к ним. Кто-то начинает стрелять. Наташа и Стив несутся к дверям заправки; опытный продавец уже ложится на пол за прилавком и машет им: сюда, сюда! 

Наташа и Стив садятся на корточки за стенкой и проверяют оружие. Два автомата с почти полными магазинами, по паре пистолетов у каждого. Плюс дробовик у продавца. Щит у Стива. Негусто.   
— Мне следовало проконтролировать тебя с Броком, — звучит голос Наташи в радиосвязи шлема. — Зря ты его не прибил.  
— Думаешь, это Брок?   
— А кто же еще.   
— Если мы будем безжалостно выкашивать людей, как наши враги, то чем будем отличаться от них?   
Наташа поворачивает голову к нему. Он не видит ее лица под зеркальным забралом шлема, только свое отражение, но и так понятно, как именно она сейчас смотрит на него. Явно это совершенно новая точка зрения для нее.   
— Я понимаю, почему полковник Филлипс называет тебя Капитаном Америкой, — заключает она. — Такого моралиста еще поискать надо.

Стив замечает, что седой продавец бурчит в усы явно что-то матерное и смачно передергивает затвор дробовика. Стив с Наташей поднимают забрала шлемов. Теперь слышно, что снаружи палят и орут: «Сдавайтесь!»  
— Эй, мужик. А это у тебя куда дверь? — спрашивает Наташа.  
— В подсобку, — сухо отвечает жилистый и мосластый продавец. Седые волосы собраны у него в хвост. Стив угадывает в нем бывшего копа.  
— В подсобке есть черный ход?  
— Да.  
— Стив, нас отвлекают, — говорит Наташа. — Бомжи с той стороны, а Брок с напарниками с этой.

Немного косноязычно, но Стив прекрасно понимает.  
— Если это Брок, — поправляет он.  
— Да это точно он.  
— Тогда мы пробиваемся через бомжей?  
— Давай. Мужик, ты двигаешь с нами.  
— Там толпа вооруженных отморозков, — продавец смотрит на них, как на кретинов.  
— Поверь, Брок тебя в живых не оставит. А так еще есть шанс.

Не тратя больше слов, Наташа опускает зеркальное забрало, выскакивает из-за прилавка и, пригибаясь, бежит к выходу. Стив следует за ней. Они врезаются в толпу, как бензопилы в дерево — люди щепками отлетают в стороны. Стив не следит за продавцом, но слышит бодрый грохот дробовика. Так что беспокоиться явно нечего. А Наташа впереди танцует, как балерина — как танцовщица смерти, и с каждым пируэтом рыжего вихря люди валятся буквально штабелями. Стив мельком отмечает красоту всего этого и заносит в мемориз: «Нарисовать».

Вокруг них образуется широкая пустая зона, их пропускают к сноумобилям. Стив замечает, что из здания заправки выбегают знакомые белые костюмы, и поспешно газует. Они с Наташей выезжают на хайвей, выжимая из машин все, что могут.

***

Следовало, конечно, сразу догадаться, что у Брока с компанией есть джипы. Стив с Наташей гонят по шестьдесят миль в час, но зеркала заднего вида все равно показывают, что черные джипы неумолимо догоняют. К тому же на дороге теперь выскакивают фонтанчики снега от пуль — в опасной близости от мобилей. 

— Нам лучше остановиться, — звучит голос Наташи в ухе Стива. — Смысла нет.  
— Согласен.

Они притормаживают. Тупые морды джипов останавливаются в метре от них. Наташа и Стив, подняв руки, слезают с мобилей и поворачиваются к машинам. Оттуда вылезают спецы в белых костюмах, Брок шагает к ним, и можно даже не смотреть на лицо с внушительным фингалом — и так очень хорошо чувствуется, до чего он зол. 

Их заставляют снять шлемы. Мороз сразу схватывает потную голову. Стив морщится.  
— Повезло тебе, рыжая, — цедит Брок, грубо разворачивая Наташу и надевая на нее наручники. — Ты пока живешь. И красавчик тоже.  
— Правильно, — холодно говорит Наташа. — В отличие от тебя, Снежная Королева обращается с ресурсами рационально.  
Брок раздраженно рычит. Нос у него залеплен пластырем.  
Руки Стива тоже теперь скованы, но его к тому же крепко придерживают за локти. Помнят, как он легко разорвал наручники в прошлый раз.

Их усаживают по отдельности в джипы и везут дальше по широкой дороге. Стив замечает, что они едут вообще-то по пути и немного успокаивается. Убивать их явно не собираются, значит, есть шанс. Внутри машины ехать намного комфортнее, чем на сноумобиле, и Стив наслаждается кратким моментом отдыха, как бы забавно это ни звучало. Какой отдых может быть, когда злющий мужик держит тебя под прицелом? Но Стив все же немного выдыхает. Пусть с наручниками не очень удобно сидеть, но все же это теплый салон машины, и за рулем не он, а другой человек. Хотя Стив, конечно, предпочел бы Наташу в качестве водителя. Ну что поделать, иногда выбирать не приходится. Он смотрит в окно на проносящиеся мимо леса и поля, отложив мысли на потом. Вот доедут до места, а там уже можно подумать, как выкручиваться дальше. Хорошо-то как. Расслабуха.

Начинается снегопад. Крупные хлопья налипают на окошко, их тут же сносит ветром. 

Часа через два они оказываются в Тимминсе — как раз, куда им нужно было. Стив мысленно благодарит Брока. Когда они подъезжают к городу, Стив замечает зеленое пятно в нескольких километрах от дороги. Он промаргивается — но нет, ему не мерещится. Действительно, заметен кусочек зеленого леса и несколько инфернальные клубы пара, идущие с земли, как будто там вход в ад. Он вспоминает карту и предполагает, что это Золотая Яма — разработки в виде колоссального овального карьера. Еще бы. Кто ж позволит золотым рудникам покоиться под снегом без дела. Тимминс вообще город промышленный, здесь как минимум шесть активных золотых месторождений плюс разработки меди, цинка и серебра. Снежная знала, где делать базу. 

— Да, мэм, — слышится голос Брока с переднего сиденья. Он разговаривает по телефону. — Мы подъезжаем. Куда везти?.. Понял.

База оказывается похожей на очень большую тюрьму: несколько кварталов бурого кирпича, упрятанных за высокий забор с колючей проволокой. Они подъезжают к блоку, на котором намалевана огромная буква «С». А что, если Баки где-то здесь? Стив подбирается.

Его с Наташей вытаскивают из джипов и ведут в здание. Внутри все белое и кафельное, как в любой больнице. Стив понимает, что скорее всего, именно здесь проводятся медицинские эксперименты. Он переглядывается с Наташей. 

Их останавливают у какого-то кабинета, Брок заходит внутрь. Весьма удачно на стене перед Стивом оказывается эвакуационный план этажа со стрелочками, куда бежать в случае пожара. Он запоминает его. 

Брок выглядывает, Стива заводят в кабинет. Он видит внушительную негритянку в белом халате, в руках у нее шприц и ампула с прозрачной жидкостью. Она набирает жидкость в шприц. Стив смотрит на Наташу за дверью, она кивает: сейчас.

Стив напрягает руки, разрывает наручники и заезжает в солнечное сплетение двум спецам, те падают на кафель, Брок разворачивается, но Стив быстрее, он пинает со всей мощи, Брок врезается головой в стену и оседает. Наташа справляется со своим конвоем сама — Стив не отслеживает, как именно, замечает только, что мужики теперь валяются на полу. Он выбивает шприц из рук медсестры и берет ее в захват, зажимая рот ровно в тот момент, как она собралась закричать. Наташа проскальзывает в кабинет, сгибается пополам, ведет руки вниз и ловко перелезает через наручники, теперь скованные руки находятся перед ней. Затем она цепляет толстую иглу из органайзера и через пару секунд уже потирает одно свободное запястье. На второе она не тратит времени — некогда.

— Миссис Робертс, — холодно обращается она к медсестре. — Вы меня прекрасно знаете.  
Стив чувствует, что негритянка мелко кивает и дрожит.   
— Будьте любезны, проводите нас в отдел «Л». Если вы не сделаете глупостей, мы не причиним вам вреда.   
Негритянка снова кивает. Наташа роется в ящиках стола, находит скотч, залепляет медсестре рот.   
— Нам налево по коридору и до конца, — говорит она.

Стив почти несет негритянку на себе, та пыхтит, еле поспевая за ними. Через минуту они оказываются перед металлическими створками, на них написано «Отдел Л», а справа — кодовый замок. Наташа кивает медсестре, та дрожащими руками вводит четыре цифры. Створки расходятся.  
— Спасибо, — сухо благодарит Наташа.   
— Извините, миссис Робертс. Мы вынуждены так поступать, — Стив аккуратно прислоняет перепуганную негритянку к белой стене и следует за Романофф.

— «Извините, миссис Робертс», — передразнивает на ходу Наташа. — Ты не в курсе, чем она тут занимается. Маленькая невинная миссис Робертс, да, как же.  
Стиву нечего сказать в ответ. Но он и не слушает Наташу — он запоминает, как тут что устроено. Они сейчас идут по коридору, похожему на тюремный или психиатрический: белые стены, ряд дверей с окошками. В открытых дверях он замечает обычные врачебные кабинеты или лаборатории: компьютеры, папки, пробирки, микроскопы и разные загадочные приборы. За окошками закрытых дверей он замечает глаза: человеческие или звериные. Стив хмурится.

Наташа ведет уверенно; наконец они входят в кабинет, где спиной к ним за микроскопом сидит какая-то девушка в белом халате. У нее на голове черные дреды. Когда она оборачивается, Стив видит безобразные роговые очки — удивительно, но они идут ей.

— Здравствуй, Козима, — бархатно говорит Наташа.

Козима заметно напрягается.

— Стоп, стоп, не шуми, красавица. Я к тебе никаких претензий не имею. Мне нужно только узнать ответ на вопрос.  
— Ладно, — настороженно отвечает девушка и косится на камеру наблюдения в углу.  
Стив прислушивается, нет ли шума позади. Но пока все тихо.  
— Поступал ли недавно мужчина лет тридцати, весом в девяносто, брюнет, с сильной раной на левой руке? Заморозка, начальная стадия ликантропии.  
— Да, поступал.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Снежная сказала, что превращение нежелательно. Мы ампутировали ему руку, вывели яд полностью и отправили к ней в штаб.  
— Черт, — морщится Наташа.  
— Ампутировали руку? — Стив сжимает кулаки.  
— Стив, сейчас не время. Пошли отсюда, — торопится Наташа. — Спасибо, Козима. Приятно с тобой работать.  
— Мне тоже, — хладнокровно отвечает девушка. Следующее, что она делает — поворачивается к микроскопу и продолжает свои исследования. Никакой паники, никакой суматохи, как будто это ее совершенно не касалось. Стив думает: а не ловушка ли это? Может, их специально заводят туда к Снежной? Наташа выталкивает его из кабинета, и они бегут по коридору дальше — и вылетают прямо на Брока с толпой местных охранников.

Дальше все сливается в мешанину коридоров, беготни, ссыпания по лестницам, череду закоулков, переходов и подвалов, да периодических кратких, но бурных стычек — Стив очухивается только, когда они с Наташей уже мчатся в украденном джипе по дороге.  
На часах в машине мигает полдень. Кошмар, удивляется Стив за рулем, всего лишь двенадцать, какой длинный день. Наташа зарывается в бумажную карту. Снегопад закончился, но тучи так и не ушли, что хорошо, потому что сверкающий от солнца снег бил бы в глаза до рези. За ними едут несколько машин. Стив вжимает педаль в пол и отрывается от них.

— Так, — говорит Наташа. — Мы едем по шестьсот пятьдесят пятой. Нормально. Сейчас будет Дрифтвуд. Там пересядем на другую машину.  
— У тебя там есть знакомый?  
— Нет. 

Они останавливаются у мотеля, вылезают из черного джипа, садятся в другой внедорожник, заводят его без ключа зажигания и едут дальше. Карту Наташа забирает с собой. В зеркале заднего вида Стив видит, как далеко от них маленькие черные джипы тормозят у мотеля — тут дорога делает поворот, так что преследователи исчезают из виду. 

— Знаешь, в чем наша проблема? — спрашивает Наташа.  
— В нашей обоюдной любви наскребать приключения на задницу? — отвечает вопросом Стив.  
Наташа хмыкает.  
— Да, но я сейчас имею в виду не это. Проблема в том, что штаб Снежной Королевы находится в Черчилле. Туда нет нормального транспорта. Раньше, до наступления вечной зимы, напрямую можно было добраться самолетом или железной дорогой. Сейчас — только орлами. Снежная не пускает самолеты в свой штаб. Ближайший орлопорт — Тимминс. Нам надо обратно.   
— Чем-чем добираться?  
— Орлами. Птицы такие, знаешь. С двумя крыльями. Большие. Вшух-вшух.   
— Господи Иисусе, я что, в дурном сне? Другой вариант есть?  
— Ммм, собачьи упряжки?  
— Сколько ехать на них?  
— Около месяца.

Стив замолкает.  
— Плюс еще в Черчилле куча белых медведей и белуг, больше, чем людей, — с удовольствием добавляет Наташа. — Городок всегда ими славился. Представь, что могла сделать с ними Снежная.  
— Спасибо большое, не хочу даже представлять.  
— Вот именно.  
— Может, все-таки самолетом?  
— Ближайший аэропорт в Виннипеге. Пять часов самолетом из Тимминса плюс два до Черчилля. Те же семь часов.  
— Но это все же в кресле, а не на спине проклятой птицы.  
— Да, но ребята Снежной собьют твой самолет на подлете. С орлом у тебя есть шанс благополучно приземлиться.

В салоне повисает тяжелое молчание. 

Стив вспоминает про лаборантку с дредами.  
— Наташа, погоди. Тебе не кажется, что эта... не знаю, кто, лаборантка? Которая сказала нам про Черчилль.  
— Козима. Она не лаборантка, она ведущий специалист отдела «Л» в Тимминсе.  
— Окей, пусть ведущий. Тебе не кажется, что она как-то очень спокойно выдала нам информацию? Она даже охрану не вызвала. Сказала, что нам нужно, повернулась и продолжила работать. Не ловушка ли это? Может, Баки не там?  
— Козима всегда такая. Для нее важнее всего наука. Хранить секреты не ее забота. Вернее, ее заботят другие секреты. Кроме того, ты же заметил камеры наблюдения. Зачем ей вызывать охрану, когда и так все видно... Так, Стив. Разворачивайся в Тимминс.  
— Окей, только машину поменяем.  
— А ты быстро учишься.  
— Нам нужно где-то раздобыть оружие.  
— По пути заедем. Есть у меня один... загашник.

***

Орлопорт оказывается через забор от базы в Тимминсе, откуда они выехали часом ранее. Стив надеется, что идея вернуться сюда настолько бредова, что охранники в нее не поверят и, следовательно, усиления режима не будет. 

Они с Наташей сидят у одного из джипов рядом с площадкой орлопорта. Стив пытается понять, в какой момент его жизнь стремительно начала скатываться в дурдом, потому что это скатывание, очевидно, началось задолго до исчезновения Баки и даже задолго до появления оборотней. Возможно, все поехало, когда после трех месяцев зимы лето не вернулось. Или еще раньше?..

Они выглядывают из-за капота, поджидая момент, когда рядом с орлиным ангаром не будет людей. Ангар похож на самолетный. Стив думает: а каких же размеров тогда орел? Тут его гадания прерываются, потому что момент безлюдья вдруг настает, Стив подхватывает сумки от хоккейных клюшек, и они мчатся к ангару. Стив тянет на себя маленькую дверцу с задней стороны, они проскальзывают внутрь. 

Сначала на Стива шибает густым птичьим духом. Затем где-то под потолком во тьме открывается огромный янтарный глаз, величиной примерно с колесо внедорожника, и смотрит прямо на него. Стив застывает. Глаз исчезает, как если бы птица повернула голову, и появляется другой такой же. Слышится мощный шорох огромных крыльев.

— Не тормози, — шипит Наташа. — Пошли открывать ворота.  
Они идут по стеночке мимо огромной птицы — Стив случайно касается ладонью чего-то мягкого и в то же время упругого, как перо, и не может оторвать руку, потому что касание очень необычно. Он ведет рукой, пока крыло не заканчивается. Очень большое крыло.

Наташа находит кнопку открывающего механизма. Тяжелые створки начинают медленно раскрываться. В полумраке вырисовываются контуры орла. Он размером примерно с одноместный самолет.  
— Забирайся, — говорит она и отдает ему гарнитуру со стойки рядом.  
— Как?  
— Цепляешься за перья и лезешь. Там наверху кабина. Садись в заднее кресло. Давай, быстрее!

Стив делает, как сказано. Орел, кажется, никак не реагирует, что на него кто-то залезает. Возможно, ему не больно, думает Стив, поудобнее укладывая сумки на коленях. Когда Наташа, взобравшись следом за Стивом, усаживается в переднее кресло, ворота ангара открываются полностью, и орел вперевалку выбирается наружу. Стива сильно качает, и он судорожно цепляется за подлокотник, другой рукой удерживая сумки. Прозрачные стенки кабины как-то совсем не утешают.  
— Пристегнись, — говорит Наташа через радиосвязь.  
— Уже.  
— Окей. Теперь держись.  
— Держусь, — это выходит несколько жалобно. Наташа фыркает.

Стив замечает, что через поле к ним бегут люди с автоматами. Наташа издает пронзительный птичий вопль, Стив тут же глохнет, и его едва не выкидывает из кресла, потому что орел мощно подскакивает выше ангара и начинает набирать высоту. Огромные крылья разворачиваются по сторонам, Стива мотыляет, тошнота подступает к горлу, и он молится, чтобы все это поскорее кончилось.

Они выравниваются где-то минут через пять, орел перестает махать крыльями и теперь спокойно планирует. Стив видит только спинку переднего кресла и огромные крылья по бокам, но этого ему более чем хватает. В самолете, как ни удивительно, совершенно другие ощущения. Там хотя бы непрозрачные стенки. И не мотает регулярно, как на аттракционе, когда орел делает пару мощных махов, держа высоту, отчего желудок то подскакивает к горлу, то падает в пятки.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, — говорит в наушнике Наташа. — На борту сверхлегкого летательного средства "Орел" во время набора высоты, полета и посадки не разрешается употреблять спиртные напитки, курить, вставать со своих мест и передвигаться по салону. Запрещается трогать без необходимости кнопку катапультирования, которая находится на правом подлокотнике сбоку, прямо под большим пальцем. Основной выход расположен справа от кресла, запасной — слева. Чтобы выйти, достаточно встать с кресла, тем самым вы гарантированно выпадете из кабины, когда орел сделает очередной мах крыльями. На борту орла к вашим услугам прекрасные виды и полный эффект присутствия. Сейчас мы летим на высоте четыре километра, температура за бортом, эээ, минус сорок по Цельсию. Примерное время полета четыре-пять часов.  
— Спасибо, я в первый раз пользуюсь услугами вашей орлокомпании. Сервис просто потрясающий, обязательно вернусь к вам в следующий раз. Надеюсь, он никогда не наступит.  
— Пожалуйста. И, пока мы летим, давай обсудим место, куда мы направляемся. Черчилль — милый и тихий городок, его очень любят туристы. Ты сделал правильный выбор, решив провести свои летние каникулы именно здесь. Какие достопримечательности ты хотел бы увидеть в первую очередь?  
— А что там есть? — включается он.  
— Полк белых медведей, полк оборотней, батальон спецназовцев, батальон белуг. Насчет птиц не уверена, но что-то около бригады.  
— У тебя полк это семьсот особей или три тысячи?

Наташа вдруг снова издает противный вопль, пилой проходящий по барабанным перепонкам Стива. Орел плавно кренится и корректирует курс, затем выравнивается. Стив ждет, пока у него прекратится звон в ушах.  
— Что ты сказала?   
— Около тысячи, Стив. Полк около тысячи.  
— Понятно. И у нас есть: шесть ружей и по паре пистолетов на себе.  
— Ага, — весело отвечает Наташа.

Ну, Стив как-то с одним бутафорским щитом прорвался через базу Гидры. Не впервой.

— Погоди, Нат, эти медведи и оборотни сосредоточены в одном месте?  
— Они пасутся по территориям у Гудзонова залива. Звери управляемы, их вызывают, как отряды спецов. Можно рассчитывать на какой-то временной люфт. Вот птицы — те намного мобильнее. Тысяча воронов прилетает где-то минут через десять. Спецы живут в самом городке, их где-то человек двести.  
— Что ж, это звучит уже не так самоубийственно. Каким образом звери управляемы, есть какой-то контрольный пункт?  
— Есть, в офисе Королевы.  
— Ты знаешь, где он находится?  
— Знаю. Откинь столик на спинке моего кресла.

Стив отодвигает защелку, дощечка откидывается, а на спинке обнаруживается монитор. Через минуту черный экран загорается холодными линиями, рисуя план Черчилля. Городок стоит на остром мысе, который вдается в Гудзонов залив. Рядом впадает широкое устье реки с тем же именем. В минутах десяти от городка светится загогулина аэропорта. Потом карта укрупняется. Видно, что Черчилль составлен из двух квадратных фортов, повернутых друг к другу под углом. В том форте, который находится ближе к морю, загорается красная точка. Карта укрупняется еще. Точка превращается в несколько блоков, окрашенных красным.

— Обрати внимание, что рядом с ее наземным офисом, например, есть две церкви и три гостиницы. Черчилль на самом деле совсем не закрыт. Туда каждый год приезжают туристы посмотреть на медведей и китов. Просто существует два города, первый с обычными людьми виден всем желающим, а под землей устроен второй, секретный, с лабораториями и офисами Снежной.   
— Значит, подорвать его не получится.  
— Почему, получится. Всего-то восемьсот мирных жителей поднять на воздух. Плюс тысяча туристов. Раньше было больше, но с запретом самолетов поток сильно уменьшился.  
— Грамотно. Люди как живой щит.

Стив погружается в карту, вертит ее так-сяк, рассматривая уровни и планы этажей. Довольно-таки внушительно. Территория подземного города неглубока, но растянута вширь, его площадь раза в три больше наземного. Он оценивает объемы работ, затраченные на эту сплошную скальную породу, и качает головой: такие бы деньги да им с Филлипсом. На схеме полно загадочных аббревиатур, одну он уже знает: «Л — ликантропия», остальные спрашивает у Наташи. Погруженный в изучение штаба, он не замечает времени, и когда смотрит на часы, то удивляется — часа три прошло.

Орел снова взмахивает крыльями, желудок Стива подскакивает вверх. Вот поэтому, хоть он и завтракал в пять утра, совершенно не хочет есть. Стив проглатывает желудок обратно и выдавливает:  
— Стелс-миссия.  
— Что?  
— Напрямую прорываться мы не можем. Только стелсом.  
— Согласна.  
— Где может находиться Баки?  
— Где угодно. Мы так и не знаем, что с ним решили сделать. Он может быть в холодильнике, в лаборатории, в блоке реабилитации...

Стив погружается в раздумья. Он пытается вычислить, что случилось с его другом и, следовательно, где его ловить. Если Козима сказала правду, если Наташа действительно сотрудничает, а не ведет в ловушку, если-если-если, то в итоге Баки все равно неясно где. Где-то в Черчилле. А подземный город, как он видел, очень большой. Как же связаться с ним? Вот если бы телефон или маячок...

Стив с сомнением поглядел на чехлы от клюшек, лежавшие у него на коленях. Баки общался с ним даже через кастрюли. Возможно, главное, чтобы был металл. А достучится ли до него Стив? Не попробует — не узнает. 

Он вынимает из кармана куртки листки и карандаш, которые стянул в лаборатории Козимы, и составляет код. Потом открывает чехол и отстукивает морзянку по стволу винтовки:

БАКИ БОЛВАН

Через минуту следует ответ. Винтовка гудит в его руках. Стив переписывает на листочек и расшифровывает:

СТИВ ПРИДУРОК

Есть! Стив улыбается и стучит уже заранее написанное:

МЫ БЛИЗКО ГДЕ ТЫ 

ОБНУЛЕНИЕ

— Он перед обнулением, Наташа. Надо спешить.  
— Что?  
— Баки. Перед обнулением.  
— Очень хорошо. Откуда ты узнал?  
— Связался с ним. Что значит, очень хорошо?!  
— Ты ему жучок поставил, что ли?  
— Нет. У меня свои способы. Наташа, быстрее!

Наташа с сомнением хмыкает. Потом издает пронзительный крик, Стив снова глохнет, его прижимает к спинке кресла. Орел мощно машет крыльями, мускулы под ногами ходят ходуном, Стиву кажется, что кабина сейчас свалится с птицы, но нет, она выдерживает. 

Они летят таким образом около часа. Стив чувствует себя хорошо взболтанным яйцом в миксере. В общем-то, внутреннее состояние паники «успеть бы, успеть бы, успеть бы» вполне соответствует физическому.

— Мы начинаем посадку.  
Стив успевает отдернуть наушники от головы, но даже так сверлящий визг бьет в перепонки; он тут же роняет гарнитуру и судорожно цепляется за подлокотники. Орел складывает крылья и пикирует вниз. Стив словно возвращается в детство, на горки Циклона. Дух захватывает, он жмурится, уверенный — сейчас они разобьются. Доносится радостный хохот Наташи. Ну точно, как в Бруклине. Баки тоже так хохотал. Называется: два взрослых человека спешат на выручку другу в смертельной опасности. Аттракционы и детский визг.

Орел несколько раз подскакивает, приземляясь, и когда Стив почти съезжает на землю по гладким перьям птицы, как с горки, ему приходится несколько секунд посидеть, чтобы подавить тошноту. Наташе, впрочем, тоже не лучше, она держится за крыло орла, жмурясь, но в отличие от Стива, она сияет неподдельно счастливой улыбкой. Взрослые люди, да.

Стив поднимается и подбирает сумки. Осматривается — они стоят на плоском скальном мысе, зажатом между непроходимыми полями ледяных торосов от горизонта до горизонта. Серый гранит еле покрыт снегом, по нему волнами идет поземка. День по-прежнему пасмурен, и смотрится все это довольно подавляюще. Стив замечает полярного медведя на краю скалы. Белый зверь лениво поднимает голову и любопытно смотрит на них. Впереди видны стены древнего форта. Вокруг полная тишина и мрачное запустение. Что-то это не очень похоже на город. 

Орел взъерошивает перья и что-то курлычет. Наташа клекочет в ответ, ласково гладит птицу и хлопает ее по ноге. Птица подскакивает и снова взлетает. Стива обдает фонтаном снега. 

— Нам идти буквально минут десять, — серьезнеет Наташа, стягивая гарнитуру на шею и поднимая капюшон куртки. — Ты же помнишь, что у Козимы нас писали камеры. Снежная нас точно ждет. Поэтому мы приземлились чуть дальше, у форта имени Принца Уэльского. Через пролив от Черчилля. Чисто туристическое место, никакого второго дна, потому что там подземные работы себя не окупают. Есть только труба на дне к Черчиллю. А форт, между прочим, построен в семнадцатом веке, у него богатая история англо-французских войн за колонизацию Канады. Крайне интересное место. В курсе ли ты, что его посетил сам Лаперуз?  
— Не в курсе.  
— Французский моряк и первооткрыватель...  
— Я знаю, кто он.  
— А, ну так вот. Отдай мне мою сумку. В тысяча семьсот восемьдесят втором француз Лаперуз на своих трех кораблях завоевал этот английский форт без единого выстрела. Командор форта Сэмюэль Хорн, тоже опытный путешественник и географ, был уже немолодой ветеран и понял, что нет смысла отправлять своих тридцать девять человек против почти трехсот хорошо вооруженных солдат, да еще с пушками. Поэтому он сразу сдался, сохранив своим жизнь. Его милосердно отправили в Англию. Через год Хорн вернулся, но торговля мехами с местными индейцами, то, чем он здесь занимался, была уже совершенно развалена... А сейчас, Стив, видишь эту старинную каменную лесенку, что так доброжелательно приглашает нас в сплошную тьму, полную ужасов? Вот нам туда.

Наташа вытаскивает из хоккейного чехла хеклер, а сам чехол вешает на плечо. 

Стив смотрит в черный провал у стены форта и вздыхает. Опять лезть в полную неизвестность. Не то, чтобы он был против. Но просто как-то поднадоело, что ли.   
— Ты прекрасный гид, — говорит он, вынимая ремингтон из своей сумки, хотя ни черта не запомнил из ее рассказов. Ему не до Лаперуза сейчас.  
— Спасибо.  
Наташа спускается первой. Она достает из сумки фонарик и освещает выщербленные, заледеневшие ступеньки. Им приходится шагать очень медленно, крепко держась за перила.  
— Так ты скажи мне, что хорошего в том, что Баки перед обнулением? Или его, возможно, уже обнуляют.  
— Хорошо это тем, что в этом случае ты быстрее можешь попасть к Баки, и при этом нам не надо физически пробиваться через охрану королевы. Хотя нас все равно схватят. Но будет уже легче.  
— А подробнее?

Свет фонарика падает на ровный пол, покрытый льдом. Наташа молчит и аккуратно идет в полутьме, хватаясь за стену. Так же делает Стив, и ему тоже как-то не с руки болтать. Рука в перчатке ощущает неровность кирпичей. Минут пять они шагают по узкому темному ходу, несколько раз свернув налево-направо. Затем Наташа останавливается, выключает фонарик и стучит кулаком по стене. Включается неяркий свет ламп на потолке. 

Стив замечает, что дальше пол бетонный и уже не покрыт льдом. Стены обшиты белым сайдингом. В нескольких метрах от них коридор перпендикулярно соединяется с другим, вроде бы он не охраняется... но нет. Из коридора впереди, слева и справа выходит пара огромных белых волков. Наташа экономно стреляет, — раз-два, — попадает им в голову. Звери мягко сваливаются на пол.  
— Быстро, — говорит Наташа. — Нам еще раз свернуть налево. Первая дверь слева же. Там расскажу дальше.

Они бегут, переступают через волков, сворачивают, выбивают створку, вваливаются в какую-то каморку. Здесь тоже все светлое — выбеленные стены, бетонный пол, металлические стеллажи, картонные коробки с папками и пакетами. В общем-то, не удивительна такая любовь к белому; одно лишь имя «Снежная Королева» чего стоит. Стив стоит у двери на стреме, Наташа роется в ящиках и отрывисто поясняет:

— Процедура обнуления состоит из нескольких этапов. Первый заключается в том, чтобы накачать обнуляемого определенными веществами. Я сейчас введу тебе этот состав.   
— Какой состав?  
— Наркотики в основном. Ты уснешь. Время во сне работает не так, как в реальности. Если здесь проходит минута, значит, там у тебя пройдет двадцать. Есть надежда, что ты попадешь в лабораторию центрального Улья, где сейчас находится Баки.   
— Каким образом я во сне попаду в реальную лабораторию?  
— Потому что основная часть лабораторий Снежной находится в пространстве сна. Твоя задача — вытащить Баки оттуда. На все про все там у тебя час времени. Через три минуты моего времени я сделаю выброс.  
— Зачем? Какой еще выброс?  
— Затем, что меньше, чем через три минуты сюда прибежит охрана Снежной. Выброс — это внезапный выход из сна.

Стив слушает этот бред и понимает, что ничего не понимает. Какие три минуты и почему они превращаются в час? Как он попадет к Баки, если физически находится в форте Принца Уэльского, и чтобы добраться до Черчилля, надо как минимум для начала преодолеть километр ледяных торосов? Единственное, что он понял — слово «Улей», название для подземного комплекса лабораторий, который действительно походит на пчелиный улей, если судить по изученной карте. Короче, Баки где-то там, а он где-то здесь. Так что же пытается втолковать ему Наташа? Какое, Господи Иисусе, Дева Мария, к дьяволу, на хрен, пространство сна?!

— Наташа, я ни черта не понимаю. Я не могу работать в обстановке, где вместо нормального объяснения выдвигают такой лютый бред.  
— Стив, — она смотрит на него в упор. — Это не работа. Это вопрос жизни и смерти для Баки. Ты хочешь вытащить его?  
— Да.  
— Тогда делай, как говорю.

Наташа решительно выдирает узкий ящик, застрявший между коробками на стеллаже, и идет на середину комнаты. Там стоит стол со стулом. Тоже белые.  
— Садись, — говорит она, вынимая шприц, ампулу и жгут. 

Стив настороженно наблюдает, как она смачивает вату спиртом и стерилизует иглу. Запах спирта ударяет по ноздрям. Наташа настойчиво поднимает брови. Эта настойчивость очень походит на уверенность врачей в его детстве. Может быть, почти больничная обстановка вокруг него все-таки убеждает Стива привычно послушаться. Он крутит головой, но все же подходит и садится перед ней.  
— Руку на стол. Держи жгут. Поработай кулаком.

Он чувствует укол в сгибе локтя. В вену Наташа попадает тоже профессионально. Она откладывает шприц и знаком показывает, чтобы Стив отпустил жгут.

— А ты?  
— А я останусь на стреме. Через три минуты я тебя пну. И, Стив. Дальше ты сам. Помни, на все у тебя час времени. Неважно, что и как, но к концу часа ты должен держать Баки в руках. Как понял?  
— Понял.  
— Давай.

Наташа вдруг нежно, как мать, гладит его по щеке. Это доброе касание немного удивляет, но он уже уплывает в сон. Рыжая смотрит на стул, но спросить, почему это она так примеряется, как будто хочет его опрокинуть, Стив уже не успевает, потому что все растворяется во тьме. 

***

И он теперь стоит у стены широкого коридора, тоже обшитого светлыми панелями. Коридор заворачивает дугой. На противоположной стене серым выведена большая трафаретная надпись «Отдел Л, сектора 10-30». Перед ним — четверо мужчин в белых костюмах, на них белые маски, вернее, солнечные очки-консервы и что-то вроде намордника. Они начинают стрелять. Стив начинает работать. 

Он запускает щит в противоположную стену, тот рикошетит, по пути сбивает двоих, Стив ускоряется, пинает одного в колено, другого сбивает ударом в шею. Встает на ноги. Перед ним снова стоят те же четверо. У них уже не автоматы, а турели с пятидесятым калибром. Стив моргает. Четверо давят на спуск. Стив весь втягивается за щит, как черепашка в панцирь, и ждет. Грохот просто страшенный. Воняет порохом и раскаленным железом. Но щит из вибраниума держится. Стив чувствует, что его задевает за плечи снарядами — дергает очень больно, но он терпит; его тело быстро заживает. Он тем временем потихоньку отползает назад, за поворот дуги — практически его двигает своим напором, как ветер, ураганный прицельный огонь. Наконец у них заканчиваются ленты, и по звуку понятно, что они бросаются перезаряжать. Стив разворачивается и бросает щит в четверых. Их сбивает на пол. С одного слетает маска.

— Баки?!

Тот, с которого сбило маску, хмурится и поднимается на ноги. Стив понимает, что его не узнали.

— Баки, это я! Стив!

Баки — или двойник Баки — пугающе отстраненно закладывает ленту боеприпасов внутрь турели. Стив прыгает на стену, отталкивается, сбивает своим весом Баки на пол, прижимает всем телом. Баки лягается и пытается выбраться из-под него. Они дерутся, как в ММА. Стив захватывает Баки «кимурой» и кричит:

— Баки! Я твой друг! Очнись!

И тут коридор начинает трястись, слышится грохот — поезд?! Да, Стив видит, что на них несется поезд. Время растягивается, поезд замедляется, как в страшном кино; Стив не знает, как он это делает, но он вдруг оказывается у стены, держа Баки захватом за шею. Поезд проносится мимо них. Воздушным потоком с потолка и стен срывает панели и штукатурку. Стив и Баки цепляются за шов в стене из последних сил. 

Когда поезд исчезает, они проваливаются в сугробы. Стив моргает — теперь вокруг них не обшитые стены, а горное ущелье. Черный камень, искрящийся снег. Солнце слепит глаза. Баки мучительно стонет. Стив видит, что он истекает кровью — на его плече страшная раскуроченная рана, мясо в ленты, обломки кости сахарно белеют. Стив кидается к нему, его начинает трясти. Он берет Баки за здоровую руку, подпирает собой и поднимается.

И когда встает на ноги, то видит, что их окружили. Это двойники его друга. Все в белых кожаных костюмах. У всех левая рука — стальная. Они смотрят на него исподлобья. 

— Что за?..

Он видит, что у Баки рядом с ним тоже металлическая рука. Баки делает ему подсечку, роняет на снег и заезжает в лицо кулаком. Стив замечает, что не стальным. 

— Это сон, это сон, это сон, — бормочет он себе под нос и вспоминает, что говорила Наташа: «К истечению часа ты должен держать его в руках». Сколько времени прошло? Стив не знает. Он захватывает Баки сзади, буквально оплетает ногами и руками, держит, почти удушая его. Баки сверху лягается, а его двойники пинают тяжелыми берцами Стива в бока.

— Это сон, мне не больно, это сон, мне не больно...

Почему-то все-таки больно. Стив чувствует, что у него трещат ребра. Он упрямо стискивает Баки, держась за него почти как утопающий — за спасательный круг. Он цепляется за свое же запястье, делая захват крепче. И чувствует, что его кости начинают трещать, едва ли не выдираясь из суставов, потому что Баки в его объятьях растет, распухает, раздается в стороны, он покрывается шерстью, теперь Стив утыкается носом уже не в черные волосы, а в мощный серый загривок, воняющий псиной. Баки бьет затылком ему в нос. Переносица с хрустом сминается, перед глазами вспыхивает белым, Стив слышит звериный рев — и рычит не только зажатый Баки, но и другие, те, что окружают его и месят ногами — теперь уже когтистыми лапами — Стива по бокам. Тут ему мощно заезжают в ухо, в голове звенит, и Стив...

...лежит на бетонном полу того же коридора, выгибающегося дугой. Обшивка как новая, никаких следов от поезда. Стив один. Никто не бьется бешеным зверем у него в руках. Он щупает переносицу — цела. Но фантомная боль, след от той, ослепительной и такой реальной, все еще противно ноет. Гробовая тишина давит почти физически. Стив поднимается на ноги, подхватывает щит с пола и закидывает за спину. Тот привычно клацает, примагничиваясь к держателю.

Стив делает несколько шагов на пробу — бока немного побаливают, но никаких переломов явно нет. Да, похоже, действительно — сон. Он идет дальше по коридору. Никаких дверей нет. Шаги раздаются гулким эхом, Стив не пытается прятаться. Если это сон, то никакого смысла стараться идти бесшумно. 

Он останавливается: посреди коридора на стуле сидит женщина в белой шубе. Рядом стоят два полярных волка, слева и справа. Звери безразлично смотрят на него. У широкоскулой женщины глаза — светлые, почти белые, прозрачная радужка чуть ли не сливается с белками. Тушь размазана под глазами потеками. Черные следы — как будто от плача, но в самом взгляде нет ни следа слез. Только оценивающее спокойствие и легкий интерес. Стива как-то продирает мурашками по позвоночнику от... Иниры, вспоминает он. Инира Нанук. Снежная Королева. Он теперь видит, почему именно это прозвище. Да, очень соответствует. Хотя на полицейском фото в ней было гораздо больше веселого огня. Возможно, в силу возраста. Сейчас внутри нее тоже чувствуется огонь, но очень недобрый. Если бы Стив выбирал краску, чтобы отразить ее пламя, он взял бы шунгит — самый черный цвет.

Королева размыкает бледные губы и произносит:  
— Кто ты такой?  
— Стив Роджерс.  
— Нет. Это лишь имя. Кто ты такой?  
— Я... друг Баки.  
— М-м. И зачем ты пришел?  
— За Баки. 

Королева холодно смеется.  
— А у тебя на него права?  
— Предоставь Баки решать это самому.  
— А и правда. Почему бы и нет.

Королева щелкает пальцами, и справа в стене вдруг появляется дверь. Стив надавливает на ручку и заходит внутрь. Снежная провожает его насмешливым взглядом.

Комната больше похожа на тюремную камеру своей аскетичностью. Да, здесь есть большое окно, под ним стол, слева — кровать, даже стойка с книгами. Но на белых стенах нет ничего, что их оживляло бы. Светло-серое, идеально заправленное покрывало на солдатской койке совсем не красит картину. За окном видны торосы и пасмурное небо. Заметно, что это искусственный вид. Безвыходное положение.

Баки сидит у стола, голый по пояс. На нем только белые штаны и белые же расшнурованные берцы. На его шее — металлический ошейник, от него длинная цепь тянется в дальний угол. Стив шагает к нему — но Баки, как ошпаренный, отскакивает прочь, сметая все со стола. Левая рука поблескивает сталью под холодным светом из «окна».

— Не подходи, — говорит он, вжимаясь в угол. В глазах у него боль и тоска. И страх.  
— Почему? — снова шагает Стив.  
— Не подходи! — истошный крик.

Стив останавливается. Баки потряхивает. А он, оказывается, успел уже обрасти за это время. Челка теперь падает грязными патлами на лицо, скрывая глаза. Баки низко опускает голову.

— Я опасен, Стив. Я теперь волк. С железной рукой. Меня нельзя контролировать.  
— Но они же купировали процесс.  
— Нет, Стив, на самом деле нет, — с болью говорит Баки. — Меня сейчас обнуляют. Вот прямо сейчас, пока мы говорим. Ты мой сон. Уходи.  
— Ни за что.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он.  
— Нет, — твердо говорит Стив. — Я тебя не оставлю. 

Баки начинает трясти сильнее. От него доносятся... рыдания? Болезненные сдавленные звуки переходят в астматические всхлипы, словно Баки не хватает воздуха. Он вдруг сгибается пополам, и его руки из человеческих — вернее, одна, правая, — вытягиваются, хрустя костями, утолщаются, покрываются шерстью. Из пальцев, жутко растрескивая кожу, вылезают черные толстые когти. Баки корчится, все так же низко опустив голову, его плечи раздаются, шея человека превращается в загривок животного, под тканью штанов вздуваются мышцы, и когда он поднимает голову, Стив видит, что это уже не лицо. Это звериная морда. Желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Вспоминается та самая злополучная засада. Инфернальный ужас от превращения его лучшего друга вот в это... парализует Стива. Он только смотрит на обращение, волосы у него дыбом, и он ничего не может сделать.

Оборотень рявкает так, что чуть не лопаются перепонки. И бросается на Стива. Тот скачет по комнате мячиком, пытаясь не попасть под жуткие лапы. Сбрасывает постель с койки, хватает железную раму, ставит ее щитом перед собой — мощная лапища тут же машет через решетку прямо ему в живот. Стив выгибается назад, но раму не отпускает, и прыгает вокруг оборотня. Цепь лязгает звеньями, оборачиваясь, и теперь зверь бьется в углу, крепко примотанный к железной койке.

Стив отходит назад, стирая пот со лба, и видит рассыпанные буквы на полу.

— Черт. Алфавит! — выдыхает он. Стив же где-то посеял тот, вырезанный из полешек, пока бегал от Брока. И буквы явно не просто так. Может, это способ вытащить Баки? Излечить от ликантропии? Бред какой-то. Но во сне не бывает разумной логики. Он смотрит на часы — ему осталось двадцать минут до выброса, что бы это ни значило. Тогда где взять время, чтобы сделать новый алфавит?

Стив крепко зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, то обнаруживает в своей ладони пистолет и дротики, как у ветеринаров. Он знает, что это то же самое средство. Он тут же заряжает пистолет и стреляет в Баки. Потом — себе в шею.

И он вскидывается в... белоснежном ничто. Баки лежит рядом. Именно Баки, а не зверь. Стив щупает ему пульс — слабый, медленный, но ровный. Как под снотворным. Стив кладет его голову себе на колени.

— Баки, — шепчет он, легонько тряся друга за плечи. — Баки, проснись. Что тебе нужно сложить из букв?  
— До конца, — мямлит тот.  
— Что?   
— Вместе до конца...  
— Вот это сложить? Наше «вместе до конца»?

Баки отрубается. Он обмякает на руках у Стива, его лицо разглаживается, челюсть ослабевает, чуть приоткрывая рот. Он мирно спит. Стив думает, что Королева, определенно, обладает изуверским чувством юмора. Или же сам Баки сделал это своим ментальным якорем? Неважно. Хватит гадать. 

Во сне возможно все. Поэтому Стив начинает представлять кубики с буквами и складывать фразу. Но процесс оказывается намного сложнее. Как только Стив ставит — или вешает, или кладет, в этом вакууме не разберешь, — букву «Ц», слова тут же начинают расплываться в белой пустоте. Когда буквы исчезают на двадцатой попытке, Стив чертыхается. Так вот что значило «алфавит побольше». Он глядит на Баки — тот спит, как младенец. 

Возможно, тут нужно участие двоих? Стив трясет друга. Но тот не просыпается. 

— Баки! — зовет он. — Баки, проснись! Помоги мне!

Но тяжелый друг даже не размыкает век, такое ощущение, что он и не чувствует тряски. Стив пугается, что Баки мертв, и снова щупает пульс на его шее — тот бьется ровно и устойчиво. Жив; просто очень крепкий сон. Ну и как же его разбудить, спрашивается? Если они внутри сна во сне?

Если они застряли во сне, решается Стив, значит, возможно все. И то, что он сделает здесь, так и останется здесь. Это никогда не выйдет наружу. И Баки никогда не узнает — ну, возможно, лишь малая часть подсознания схоронит это под замком в своей глубине. И Стив делает то, чего никогда не осмелился бы сделать наяву. Он наклоняется и целует Баки в прохладные губы. Крепко и нежно.

Сначала Баки не отвечает, но потом его дыхание ускоряется, ресницы трепещут, и он изумленно открывает глаза. Стив панически отдергивается от друга. Баки округляет рот, явно собираясь сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Что ты творишь?!», но Стив успевает раньше.

— Слава Богу, ты проснулся. Помоги сложить мне фразу. Давай. Вместе. В две руки. Можешь?  
Баки слабо моргает, у него, похоже, почти нет сил. Но он все-таки упрямо поднимает правую руку в воздух. В его ладони появляется деревянный кубик с буквой «В». И они поочередно складывают:

В М Е С Т Е Д О К О Н Ц А

Последняя буква замирает в воздухе, и Стив кладет свою ладонь на ладонь Баки, прижимает ее к своей груди и повторяет:

— Вместе до конца.  
Баки слабо улыбается. И шепчет то же самое. Стив снова наклоняется и целует Баки.

И белая пустота с хрустом лопается, разваливается вдребезги, в черную тьму, в снежный вихрь, осколки впиваются в них до боли, до крови, до самых костей, Стиву кажется, что его методично обдирают наждачкой, слой за слоем, но он не отпускает Баки, так и держит: его ладонь на своей груди, свои губы — на его губах. Ветер вокруг них завывает адской какофонией, хлещет по ним хлыстами словно из колючей проволоки, в его визге чудится чей-то яростный женский вопль, но Стив не отпускает Баки, а только крепче прижимает к себе. 

Вместе до конца.

И вдруг чпокающе лопается нечто вроде пузыря вокруг них, и Стива выбрасывает в комнатку с бетонным полом и металлическими стеллажами. Они лежат на полу, и Баки — в его объятиях. Стив не может их разжать, какое-то время смотрит неверяще на лицо друга. Тот снова спит. Наташа подскакивает к ним. Она, не тратя лишних слов, всовывает автомат в руку Стиву и снова бежит к двери, стреляет там в кого-то. 

— Привет, Стив. Привет, Наташа. Я вижу, что у тебя все получилось, вау, какой ты молодец, поздравляю, ты герой, — саркастически произносит Стив сам себе, отпуская Баки и поднимаясь с пола. Недоверчиво смотрит на друга — но тот, похоже, не собирается исчезать.  
— Ага, — отзывается Наташа от двери. — Запасные магазины в коробках слева от тебя.  
В коридоре активно стреляют из автоматов. В дверь каморки снарядом влетает Морита. Наташа бросается на него, но Стив успевает вклиниться:  
— Это свои! Джим, ты?!  
— Маячок, — улыбается Джим. — Молодец, что не выключал.  
— Я про него и забыл совсем, — с облегчением смеется Стив, хлопая его по плечу.  
— Эта ваша Королева просто ужас какой-то, — крутит головой Морита. — Вороны, медведи, оборотни просто тучами. Хорошо, у нас есть союзники. Филлипс молодец. Короче. Стив, пошли отсюда, нам еще штаб в Черчилле разносить. Леди?..  
— Просто Наташа. Да, пошли.

 

***

— Есть подающий, кручённый мяч в первой позиции! Итак, Доджеры сравняли счёт.

Потолок высокий и белый. Легкий ветер дует из окна. Светлые занавески вздуваются пузырем. На улице слышен мерный шум: это похоже, как если бы все форды Нью-Йорка снабдили чем-то глушащим, залили маслом, и заставили бы без конца ехать по дороге. Стив лежит на постели и пытается понять, где он. Радио радостно хрипит: 

— Сегодня в Эббет Филдс отличная погода!

Он не может слышать эту запись. Потому что он был лично на том матче. Это май сорок первого, и сейчас Стив слушает запись. Значит, что-то серьезно не так. Значит, Снежная Королева все-таки захватила их?

Дверь открывается, и внутрь заходит темноволосая красавица. 

— Пит Рейзер идёт по внутренней, — радио-комментатор мастерски нагнетает напряжение.  
— Доброе утро. Хотя уже день, — говорит девушка. У нее тщательная укладка, белоснежная блузка, и она чем-то похожа на Пегги. Королева и в эти воспоминания успела пробраться? Что происходит? Неужели... обнуление?

— Где я? — спрашивает Стив, покрываясь холодным потом.  
— В центре реабилитации, в Нью-Йорке.

— Доджеры ведут. Счёт 8:4. Доджеры, вперёд! — хрипло радуется радио. — Вот так игра у нас сегодня. Вот так игра!  
— Матч, — говорит Стив. — Он был в мае сорок первого. Ответьте мне, где я теперь?

Девушка подбирается. Стив подскакивает и выносится из комнаты. Коридоры здесь не белые, и люди — в разных костюмах, и ни одного белого, ни одного туристического, к каким он привык за столько лет зимы. Солнце светит так, что припекает даже сквозь окна. Стив бежит мимо больших витринных стекол — и снаружи нет снега. Может, это искусственные окна? Он выбегает на улицу. 

И это правда — снега нет нигде. Есть жаркое солнце, толпы людей, машины, загазованный воздух и какие-то огромные мелькающие картинки на стенах кубических зданий. Стив растерянно крутится вокруг своей оси, разглядывая этот шумный, стальной и стеклянный хаос — поразительно летний хаос.

Он снова во сне?  
Где Баки?

— Вольно, — произносит корпулентный негр с пиратской повязкой на одном глазу. — Вы были в коме, капитан. Почти семьдесят лет.

Стив растерянно смотрит на негра. Какая еще кома?  
— С вами всё в порядке? — участливо спрашивает негр.  
— Да, — машинально выдавливает Стив. — Да, только вот...

Только вот где опять Баки?..


End file.
